Приятели
by sisinka93
Summary: ПРЕНАПИСАНО! Шестима приятели се срещат отново в колежа след четири години. Налага им се да преодолеят миналото, за да могат да живеят в бъдещето. По пътя ще трябва да преодолеят препятствия, за да предпазят това, което им е най-ценно. Ще успеят ли да създадат техният щастлив край или ще се провалят по пътя? оценка за циничен език!
1. Калифорния

_**Не притежавам сагата "Twilight" на Стефани Майър и книгата и сериала "Gossip Girl"**_

**1. Калифорния**

- Мис! Семейство Бас са тук – чух гласа на прислужницата ни.

- Да се присъединят към нас! – отвърнах й, събирайки оставащият ми багаж.

Днес, заедно с брат ми Емет, заминаваме за колежа в Калифорния, преобръщайки нова страница от живота ни.

Италия, Ню Йорк, а дори и Форкс... вече не знаех къде е моят дом. На 17 съм и все още не можех да усетя мястото, където да се почувствам удобно. Имаше моменти в живота ми, когато малкото дъждовно градче във Вашингтон, бе това за мен. Но с годините, приятелите и момчето, което харесвах... всичко изчезна. Италия я свързвах с баба ми, която почина преди една година и от тогава не посмях да се върна в Матера, а колкото до Ню Йорк... аз все още живея тук. Или поне до днес. Предпочитах да се махна от този град, въпреки любимата ми игра на надмощие, завист и използването на парите ни по най-непочтеният начин. Беше забавно през трите години, в които се запознах с най-богатите и влиятелни семейства в порочния Манхатън.

Емет искаше да се махне от сянката на нашите родители, вземайки ме със себе си на хиляди километри от Голямата ябълка.

- Белс? – запита ме той – Нужда от помощ?

- Май да. Повечето от гардероба ми е пренесен в новия апартамент, въпреки че все още искам да взема някои неща, но как да побера всичко в 3 куфара? Мама няма ли да се прибира?

- Обади се да каже, че в ресторанта имало много работа и не може да ни изпрати.

- Каква изненада...

- Сестричке, познаваме родителите ни.

Въздишката ми на разочарование бе прекъсната от младото семейство, което мина през вратата.

- Ние сме тук Бела – дрезгавия, дълбок глас ме успокои.

- Чък – прегърнах го, но израза ми на обич бе посрещнат от намръщената му съпруга, държаща едногодишната ми кръщелница. Убийственият й поглед единствено ме накара да се усмихна по-широко. – Блеър, толкова се радвам, че и ти дойде.

- Жас иска да каже чао на кръстницата си, преди да си легне.

- Бас, отново благодаря, че ще ни дадеш самолета – Ем се засмя, сгъвайки някои от дънките ми.

Брат ми бе с година по-голям, привикнал с навиците ми и стила. От семейството ми, единствено на него можех да разчитам, въпреки различията и кавгите ни. Мама и татко не можеха да ни отделят много време, заради натоварените си работни графици, но ние привикнахме с годините.

- Не е проблем за мен, а и с Блеър ще сме спокойни за пристигането ви.

- Чъки, не сме деца – нацупих се, гледайки го с раздразнение.

- О, хайде, знаеш, че нямах това в предвид.

- Знаем – всички се разсмяхме на Емет и се захванаха с купчината от най-различни дрехи.

- Чарлз – детинското ми държане се промени към сериозно, усещайки тежестта от искрените думи в писмото в ръката ми – обещай ми, че когато дойде подходящият момент ще предадеш това на Сирина.

Подадох му го с усмивка, а той го прие доволно, знаещ че това е краят на една война.

* * *

В самолета с чаша шампанско в ръка, с брат ми въздъхнахме шумно, сещайки се за сълзливото изпращате преди час. За наша изненада и двамата ни родителя се присъединиха на летището, отделяйки малко време и за нас. С тях не се виждахме често, както ни се искаше. Майка ни от както е в Ню Йорк пропуска всяка Коледа, а баща ни- Денят на благодарността.

- Мислиш ли, че ще открием приятели там? – запита ме Емет.

- Не знам, забелязал ли си, колко често изоставяме приятелите си или е само при мен?

- Точно за това през тези години в Ню Йорк не съм имал приятелка. Бяхме си обещали с теб никакво обвързване.

- Мхх и го изпълних, ако изключим малката игричка с Чък...

- Малка – изсмя се той – продължи две години.

- Е, сега... – отпих от пенливата течност.

- Мислиш ли, че някога ще ги срещнем...?

- Кого? Чък и Блеър? – Той бе седнах пред мен, вгледал се в отражението си в прозореца. Отговори без да ме поглежда.

- Знаеш кой...

Въпреки, че с Емет сме родени в Италия, отраснахме в покрайнините на Форкс. Имаше две къщи в околността, където живееха деца на нашата възраст. Познавахме се от три- четири годишни. Родителите ни бяха най-добри приятели. Розали, Алис и аз бяхме неразделни, също както братята ни. Розали и Джаспър са близнаци, а Алис и Едуард- братовчеди. Това обаче не им пречеше да са постоянно заедно и той да я защитаваше от всеки и всичко. Ние се обичахме и шестимата, сформирайки наше малко, лично семейство. Когато тръгнаха на училище, мама не можа да ми откаже и ме остави да започна с една година по- рано. Бях на тринадесет, когато татко получи работата като прокурор в Ню Йорк и ни се наложи да се преместим там.

- Може би един ден... но не се надявам.

- Как може да кажеш това, та ти обичаш Едуард още от както започна да вървиш без да падаш.

- Не ми се говори за това... – промърморих му, опряла глава на стъклото на прожореца.

- Окей.

Настъпи тишина за известно време, когато пилота съобщи, че кацаме.

- Къде мислиш, че ще живеем?

- Мама каза, че ще е нещо обикновено. Не искали с татко да използват парите си по нас. Трябвало да си изградим живота сами.

Изсмях се силно, печелейки странен поглед от стюарда.

- Те ни вкараха в колежа на леля Кууп, леля Реджина се мести в Лонг Бийч заради мен, разрешиха на Бас да ни преотстъпят самолета... Не, никак не сме заобиколени от връзките.

- Какво можем да направим след като ни внасят пари в сметките. Трябва да ги слушаме...

- О, я стига, Емет. Аз спрях да ги слушам откакто навърших 14 години.

- И на мен да ми казват с кого да излизам и с кого – не, ще реагирам по същият начин.

- Ахам – разклатих глава с повдигнати вежди. – Всеки те знае като примерното момче на мама, а аз бях бунтарката, ходеща с плейбоя и курвата на Манхатън.

- Е, сега... Не всички го мислиха... – по лицето му си личеше току-що изказаната лъжа.

- И кой не бе възмутен от това?

- Ти и Чък – опита да се пошегува той.

- Добре многознайко, не ме интересува какво казват или не... Искам да живея през следващите години в добре обзаведено жилище, да сме в отделни стаи, а не в гетото.

- Ще видим, но готви се за нещо примитивно и просто.

Щях да повърна... За това ли 5 години баба и мама ме учеха как да живея според парите ми, а те си бяха доста. Когато навърших 16 години, леля ми ме покани да стана рекламен модел в нейната агенция. От тогава до сега се снимам непрекъснато за най-различни хора. Заплащането не бе малко, а и получих солидно наследство от баба. За нищо на света нямаше да позволя да живеем в долнопробна дупка. Ако трябваше, щях да си изпразня сметката, но щях да осигуря нормалният начин на живот на Емет и двете ни кучета, подарък от братовчедка ни- Анджела и гаджето й Бен.

- Не бих повярвала, че тя ще ни захвърли в някаква дупка. Едно от изискванията ми бе да имаме големи гардероби и тя ми обеща, че е открила точният апартамент за нас. Знаеш, че се нуждаем от сейфове и други работи. Чарли обеща, че ще е по-добро от Ню Йорк.

- Мама те обича и ще задоволи всеки твой каприз, но пък ти я мразиш...

- Омраза е силна дума, тя ми е прекалено ексцентрична за моя вкус...

* * *

С брат ми се качихме в две таксита, едва събирайки багажа ни в тях, а и животните бяха много стресирани от първото им летене. Подадох листчето с адреса ни. За втори път бях в града, но все още ми бе интересен. Сградите, брега, виждащ се от пътя и често срещаните големи палми.

Колата спря пред висока, добре изглеждаща сграда. Бях щастлива, че ще съм в свои води. Излязох от колата и с шофьора смъкнахме багажа ми, когато дочух разговора на Емет с неговият таксиджия.

- Сигурни ли сте, че това е правилното място?

- Да, господине – кимна, казвайки цената за пътуването. Багажа бе стоварен върху тротоара, оставяйки ни сами да се оправяме, така както родителите ни бяха желали.

- А после ми разправяй, че иска да я приемаме на сериозно – промърморих кисело, гледайки нагоре в червеникавата, висока тухлена сграда.

- Не бъди цинична , сестро...

- А ти, толкова мекушав. Махна се от Ню Йорк, точно заради това.

- Изабела, помниш ли, че заровихме старите пререкания?! Няма го Чарлз, върху когото да си изливаш сълзите, когато нещо се случи.

- Да и за това станах ледена кучка, по-лоша дори и от Блеър.

Влязохме в сградата и продължихме към асансьора.

- Мога ли да разбера на къде сте се насочили? – запита ни мъж на средна възраст с униформа.

- Не!

- Да!

Възкликнахме едновременно с брат ми.

- Извинете сестра ми, в лошо настроение е... – усмихна се детински Емет.

- Не говори вместо мен, братче.

- Игнорирайте я, господине. Тук сме за апартамент 19Б.

- Оо – усмихна ни се човека пред нас – вие трябва да сте семейство Суон. Казвам се Джулио Балотели и съм портиера в тази сграда.

- Аз съм Емет и това е Изабела Суон. Нещо можете ли на ни кажете за апартамента?

- На 7 етаж е, от дясно. Господин Саймън ви очаква.

- Уфф – изпъшках с досада. – Хайде Ем, писна ми да стоя тук.

- Може ли да ни пазите багажа, докато го намерим?

- Разбира се господине.

- Благодаря, господин Балотели.

- Само Джулио – каза ни, все още с дразнещо учтива усмивка.

Натиснах бутона, отваряйки се вратите на асансьора и влязохме вътре.

- Разбирам, че не ти харесва местенето на ново място, но не бе правилно да се отнасяш с мъжа така.

- Откъде си извади този извод, братко? Не мислиш ли, че вече съм свикнала с новостите? За 17 години съм се местила четири пъти, защо да имам проблем?

- Не бъди цинична! – повтори се той.

- Може да си ми брат, да си израснал с мен, но не смей да се правиш, че ме разбираш. Преди две години ми каза, че съм ти пречка, товар в живота ти...

- Извиних ти се Бела, бях пиян и напушен. Не знаех какво говоря.

- Аз ти простих, но това не означава, че някога ще го забравя, Емет. И аз съм била, пияна, по дяволите, много по-често от теб дори... Пушила съм, вдигала съм скандали и съм се забърквала в безброй неприятности, но никога не съм те изоставяла.

- Това не е времето, нито мястото за този разговор, Изабела!

- Млъквам, Емет, но само да си посмял, да направиш същото като миналата година... повече няма да мълча...

- Заклевам се, спрях дрогата, Белс.

- Надявам се и кой по дяволите е Саймън?

- Сигурно наемодателя ни.

Вратите се отвориха, разкривайки две срещуположни врати върху добре осветена площадка.

- Нашата е от дясно.

- Позвъни на вратата – помолих го, докато си приглаждах късата поличка и оформях прозрачната ми черна блуза.

- Красива си, Белс, а сега ела... – намръщено ми каза Емет. С досада се присъединих към него. - Станала си прекалено повърхностна.

- Повярвай ми не съм, но в последно време не съм намерила някого, който да си заслужи вниманието ми освен приятелите и семейството.

- Кога за последно присъства на благотворителна вечеря?

- Лятото, Емет! Не ми дръж сметка, досаден си!

- А ти лекомислена...

- Семейство Суон? – попита ни силен глас. Не бяхме забелязали, че вратата се бе отворила.

Обърнахме се едновременно, намирайки дребничък мъж пред нас с развеселена усмивка.

- Ние сме – кимнах предлагайки му ръка. – Аз съм Изабела, а това е брат ми Емет

- Аз съм Кристофър Саймън. Моля, влезте – отдръпна се от вратата.

Преминавайки през прага, се озовахме в огромна, светла стая.

- Ще ни кажете ли нещо за апартамента?

Той ни погледна объркано, но отговори:

- Това е хола, но както виждате и предверието. Разполага с три спални, всяка със самостоятелен санитарен възел, малка, но оборудвана кухня, две тераси и дълъг коридор.

- Уау, прекрасно е жилището – възкликнах зашеметена. – А колко е наема?

- Това е вашето жилище, госпожце, Вие трябва да прецените...

- Какво?

- Да! Родителите Ви го купиха преди няколко седмици.

- А обзавеждането?

- От дъщеря ми е.

- Мога ли да попитам, каква е причината за продажбата му? – запита Емет.

Аз ги оставих да си говорят, разглеждайки наоколо. Влизаше се направо в една голяма стая, предназначена за хол. Оттам има врати към кухнята и коридора, водещ към спалните ни. Трите стаи бяха с обща тясна, но дълга тераса. Същата я имаше и в хола, но бе по голяма и имаше разположена маса с четири стола и един шезлонг.

- А знаете ли кои са ни съседи? - намесих се в разговора им притеснено.

- От Джулио разбрах, че още две семейства на вашата възраст се нанасят днес.

- Много Ви благодаря, господин Саймън - промърморих, докато го изпращахме.

- Ще се обадя на мама – каза ми ентусиазирано Емет, след като затворих вратата.

- Защо ли не се изненадвам? –гласа ми бе саркастичен и жесток.

- Какво искаш от мен, сестричке? Защото си признавам... вече не те познавам. Ти си студена, затворена кучка, която не може да се довери на собствената си сянка.

Оставих го сам в хола, насред белите дивани. Влязох в първата стая, затръшвайки врата. Огледах се. Спалнятане бе голяма, но всичко бе красиво и добре разположено по местата си.

Разопаковах, подредих дрехите по местата им в гардероба, огледах банята и накрая се преоблякох в нещо, което бе подходящо за 35 градуса.

Бързо излязох от стаята си и видях че брат ми вече ме чакаше, облегнат на стената в коридора. Тениската му бе сменена от синя на бяла, която подчертаваше мускулестото му тяло. Носеше черни слънчеви очила и джапанки. Той огледа банският, който бях облякла и късите панталонки отгоре.

- Ти - той ми изръмжа с присвити очи- така облечена няма да излезеш от тук!

- Наистина ли, Емет... – развеселено се засмях.

- Изабела! Прекалено си разголена!

- Мили ми братко. Тук е Калифорния, това означава горещина. А и има много момчета...

- Там е проблема, вече го няма Чък, за да те предпазва от грешки.

- За това те имам. Явно ти ще си моят целомъдрен колан, който ще ме пази от перверзници и извратеняци.

Издърпах го от апартамента и от там продължихме към някой хранителен магазин.

Пазаруването ни продължи четири часа. Емет не престана да се оплаква от манията ми за дрехи, въпреки че повечето време само се разхождахме и разглеждахме забележителностите в Лонг Бийч.

- Прибираме се – обявих, виждайки нацупеното и уморено лице. С новината, той ме затегли към дома. Прибрахме се за рекордно кратко време.

- Излизам - чух вика на брат ми, докато се преобличах в стара рокля. - След малко ще се прибера.

Легнах си и се зачетох в едно списание. Когато се унасях някой започна да свири на китара. Мелодията бе нежна и красива, но бях твърде уморена за да издържа будна още няколко часа без сън. Раздразнена се насочих към съседния апартамент. Звъннах и една малка фея с черна късо подстригана коса ме поздрави.

- Здравейте.

†*•**Łu$y€m**•*†

* * *

**AN: Извинявам се за времето, през което Ви накарах да чакате за тази история. Премахнах я заради грешките и несъответствията в нея. ****Сега я публикувам пренаписана и се надявам ****тази версия** да Ви допадне. Ще се опитам през две седмици да публикувам нова глава, но сега съм първа година студентка и ми е натоварена програмата.

**Искрено се извинявам за дългото време, което ми отне публикуването на историята отново!**

**Пожелавам Ви приятно четене...**


	2. Погребана любов

**2. Погребана любов**

_- Здравейте._

- Добър ден – отвърнах й с усмивка. – Аз съм съседа Ви отсреща.

- Аз съм Али, как мога да Ви помогна? – тя си подаде ръката, и аз леко я разтърсих.

- Изабела. Не искам да се спречкваме една с друга, но свиренето на китара идва от Вашия апартамент, нали...

- Извинявам се - усмивката й бе толкова нежна и приветлива – братовчед ми си я настройва и реши да ми изпълни любимата ми мелодия.

- Тя е прекрасна, но преди малко се върнах от четири часово пазаруване и съм много уморена.

- Ще се уверя, следващият път да спазваме часовете за почивка.

- Благодаря – обърнах се да тръгвам, когато се сетих нещо – защо довечера не дойдете с братовчед ти на вечеря у дома. Днес пристигнахме, но все нещо ще се намери да хапнем – изкикотихме се и двете на това.

- Мерси за поканата, ще донеса ябълков пай.

- До осем.

- Чао.

* * *

С отварянето на вратата, Емет ме чакаше, нетърпеливо потупвайки крак по пода.

- Какво?

- Как може за нещо толкова глупаво като свиренето, да се разправяш със съседите ни.

- Тези съседи ще са ни на гости след четири часа, така че си трай. Събуди ме в шест.

Минах покрай него.

- Бела, ще сме шестима довечера. Мисля да направим една италианска паста.

-Прави каквото искаш, Емет, аз си лягам.

* * *

Събудих се от странно жужене до ухото ми. Скочих от леглото изплашена, разпознавайки мелодията на телефона ми. Вдигнах веднага.

- Чарлз, с какво да помогна? – запитах задъхано. Откриването на телефона не бе лесна работа. Намерих го между матрака и таблата на леглото. – Защо ми звъниш с този номер?

- Спокойно, Изабела, изгубих си моят.

- За Бога, Чък – погледнах колко е часа и разбрах, че до вечерята има само час. – пускам те на високоговорител. Трябва да се облека.

- Какво си правила, палавнице?

-Изкарай си ума от канавката, перверзнико! Бях легнала, а след час ще идват гости.

- Много бързо ме замени, Белси...

- Виж Чък, нямам време за игричките ти. За какво се обади?

- А аз си помислих, че калифорнийското слънце ще стопи заледеното ти сърце.

- Извинявам се, че не ти се обадих по-рано, но сега имам да се карам с брат ми. Той трябваше да ме събуди преди час.

- Не бъди строга с него. Спомни си кой е единствената ти подкрепа сега.

- Той – въздъхнах с досада. Извадих от кутия някакви сиви боти – ей, ти ли ми подари сивите изрязани боти?

- Нямам идея за какво говориш в момента, Белс! Обадих ти се, за да проверя как е минал полета ти.

- Много добре, благодаря. Как ще съм по-добре с дълга или къса рокля?

- Сбъркала си човека, Бел.

- Ще ти пратя снимки с двете предполагаеми рокли, и ти ще ми кажеш с коя съм по-добре.

- Скъпа, това е работа на жена ми – възкликна той със смях.

- Трябва да изглеждам от класа, Чарлз. А ти си най-добрият за това. Блеър е прекалено консервативна за моя вкус.

Извадих от куфарите роклите, които исках и вземах едно малко дистанционно. Набрах четири цифрен код и веднага леглото заедно с таблата се раздвижиха, отваряйки голямо пространство. Вътре беше вече подреденият ми гардероб. Открих вторият чифт обувки, които щяха да подхождат на късата рокличка и отключих сейфа с бижутата.

- На теб не са ти нужни скъпи роклички, някой друг блестящ камък за бижу и наперена походка, за да си жена от класа. Достатъчно е да се запознаят с теб. Спомни си какво ти бях казал на първата ни среща...

- „Ти си много повече от привлекателно момиче"?

- Да. Ти си истинска жена, а аз знам само две такива.

-И кои са те, Чъки? – пошегувах се, обличайки вече втората рокля.

- Мисля, че знаеш. И с двете съм бил обвързан за доста дълго време. Трябва да си забелязала.

- Мисля, че всеки в Ню Йорк бе забелязал. Ние бяхме най-обсъжданата двойка за 2010 година.

- До там ли стигнахме?

- Емет ми го съобщи днес.

Двамата се разсмяхме от сърце. Аз и той... може би бяхме заедно заради играта, комфорта, приятелството или просто да гледаме ревността и завистта в чуждите очи. Обичахме да си играем с чуждите сърца и да апелираме с парите ни. Е, може би само той, но ме научи на безскрупулна игра между егоистични дяволи, които знаеха че нямат място в рая и се радваха на това. Повечето пъти ние бяхме възрастните, а те самите, нашите родители се опитваха да заемат местата ни. Беше забавно да се присъединя към елита на Ню Йорк, но всичко си имаше цена. Някога оставяхме хората разбити на парчета, а друг път бяхме ние, тези които се чудеха откъде да започнат да нареждат пъзела от съсипания ни живот. Бяхме зли, интриганти, отмъстителни и най-вече с власт, която родителите ни бяха захвърлили.

Баба бе единствената, която знаеше за това и се забавляваше на разказаните й от мен истории. Тя познаваше Чарлз, Блейр, Нейт, а дори и бившата ми - надявам се скоро бъдеща приятелка -Сирина. Понякога тя бе зад моите решения, а друг път говорихме как да опростим проблема незабелязано. Тя бе човека, който винаги щеше да ми даде правилен съвет.

- Не знам какво да кажа.

- Изпратих ти снимките, какво мислиш за тях?

Затворих стаята, вземах телефона и го преместих в банята, където започнах да си правя косата.

- С дългата си по-добре. Като за първа среща е идеална. Оформя ти талията и те издължава.

- Благодаря господин Аз нищо не разбирам.

Пуснах водата, измивайки ръцете си от лака за коса.

- Ей, какво правиш, Белс.

- Извинявай – избързах се в кърпа и тръгнах към кухнята с телефон в ръка. – Ще видя какво е направил Емет с вечерята.

- Добре, прати му поздрави – изведнъж се чу шум на фонов режим.

- Къде си?

- Прибирам се вкъщи.

- Прати поздрави на Блеър.

- Непременно. Тя ще се зарадва, да те чуе.

- Може би утре.

- Окей. Ще те оставям да се оправяш с вечерята.

- Благодаря за обаждането. Имах нужда да поговоря за нищо съществено.

- Белс, тук вали и връзката започва да се разваля.

- Чао, Чарлз.

- Чао, Изабела.

* * *

От кухнята се носеше аромата на подправки.Влязох и видях Емет с гръб към мен кълцащ нещо на плота.

- Хей – приближих се към него с усмивка.

- Как спа?

- Добре, благодаря. Ти почина ли си?

- Мхх –кимна, изсипвайки съдържанието от дъската в купа.

- Искаш ли да ти помогна с нещо?

- Можеш ли да направиш пастата? Моята стана ужасна и трябваше да я изхвърля. В момента приготвям няколко соса.

- Това е добра идея. Ходил ли си до магазина? – затършувах из шкафовете, но нищо. Само намерих една стара престилка. Сложих си я.

- Да, но не съм ги подредил, събудих се преди час.

- Е нека се заловим за работа.

Той ми показа къде са покупките. Отворих пакета с талиатели и го изсипах във вряща вода.

- Да направя ли печени картофи с пилешки хапки? Някои от гостите може да не харесват италианска храна – запитах, оглеждайки се за зехтина.

- Ако ти се правят. Купил съм пилешко филе, в хладилника е.

Щастливо се завъртях и вземах продуктите.

- Музика искаш ли?

- Става – кимна, разбърквайки спагетите.

- Баба ме научи на невероятна рецепта за картофи с подправки. Ще я направя.

- Добре, аз ще нарежа пилето на дребни хапки и ще го сложа в бърза марината.

- Идеално, докато гледате мача, ние с Али може да ги направим. Тъкмо ще сме се опознали и ще са готови картофите.

Избрах да приготвя масата на терасата, когато се позвъни.

- Помино Бианко? – запитах, заставайки пред колекцията с алкохол, която Чък ни бе подарил. Според него дома не е истински дом без качествен алкохол, с който да посрещнеш гостите си.

- Идеално ще е. Можеш ли да отвориш?

- Не, още не съм приключила, а знаеш как мразя да посрещам някого с недовършена маса.

- Окей – той мина покрай мен, насочвайки се към вратата.

След няколко минути на приготвяне, отидох до вратата, където все още се запознаваха всички.

- Моля, влезте – подканих ги.

Всички четирима бяха перфектни, но имаше нещо странно познато в техните лица. Очите на русото момиче бяха толкова подобни на изгубената ми приятелка. Сини с лек розово-пепеляв нюанс в тях. Уникални бяха, но ето ги същите пред мен след почти 5 години.

- Аз съм Розали, но предпочитам да ме наричат Роуз, а това е брат ми Джазпър – представи се тя.

Очите ми се разшириха в шок и ако не бе ръката на Емет върху гърба ми, щях да падна назад.

- Е, аз съм Алис и братовчед ми Едуард – каза другата ми съседка.

Разбира се, че бе тя. Как не се досетих, докато се запознавахме. Както Роуз, така и тя имаше странни очи. Нейните бяха пъстри с хиляди цветове в ириса й. Като бяхме малки я наричахме пикси заради тях и черната й щръкнала на всякъде коса. Сега бе с друга прическа, но все още си бе нашата фея.

- Изабела! – шепота от някогашния ми най-добър приятел ме изкара от унеса ми. Бавно го погледнах, страхувайки се че ще е илюзия.

- Мога ли да те прегърна? – запитах с треперещ глас. Толкова дълго съм чакала за този миг.

- Ела тук малката – засмя се, разтваряйки ръцете си. С едно движение бях в обятията му. Топлата му прегръдка ме върна в годините на радост и безгрижие. Години, които отдавна бях погребала в съзнанието ми.

- Липсваше ми – прошепвах едва, задавена от сълзите, стичащи се по лицето ми.

- И ти на мен, Изи.

Погледнах около мен и видях другите четирима да се прегръщат по двойки – Алис и Джаз и Ем и Роуз. След време се разделихме от нашите най-близки приятели.

- Къде да оставя това? – запита Алис, подавайки голяма, кръгла чиния с пая отгоре. Вземах я от нея с усмивка.

- Ако искате се настанете на дивана. Вечерята ще се сервира на терасата.

- С нещо да помогнем, Бел? – запита Роуз. От погледа й личеше, че иска да останем по женски.

- Хайде, елате в кухнята – тръгнахме, когато се сетих – Момчета, има бира в хладилника. Искате ли?

- Ще си вземем, не се тревожи, скъпа – обеща ми Джаз.

- Разчитам на това.

Влязохме в широката кухня, оставих десерта на бар плота и се обърнах към момичетата:

- Не мога да повярвам, че се събираме отново. Винаги съм си мечтала за това, но сега е реалност...

- Иска ми се да остана в този момент, но имам чувството, че ще се събудя и няма да сте тук – Роуз наведи глава натъжена. Докоснах рамото й утешително.

- Нека да си обещаем да не се разделяме без да си кажем довиждане – помоли ни Алис.

- Обещавам – кимнах решено. Другите две момичета се съгласиха с мен и се прегърнахме. За първи път от дълго време се чувствах сигурна.

Разхлабихме прегръдката, отдръпвайки се една от друга.

- Хей, нека да приготвяме нещата – предложи Алис.

- Белс, не знаех какво да донеса и вземах кошница с плодове и едни от най-добрите бонбони, които съм опитвала. В Тексас са много разпространени.

-Благодаря ти Роуз.

- Какво ще вечеряме?

- Ем реши да направим една паста, но ако не обичате италианско ще приготвя на бързо пилешки хапки с картофи на фурна... – обясних им.

- Не се тревожи за нас. Всичко ядем с Едуард – успокои ме Алис, а Роуз кимна в съгласие с нея.

- И при нас е същото. Ако е с доматен сос, няма да мога да измъкна Джаз от тук.

- Да му приготвям легло тогава... – засмях се, вземайки дълбока купа от шкафа. Измих я с гореща вода, затопляйки съда.

- Къде си била до сега?

- В Ню Йорк и Матера – двете ме погледнаха странно – Италия.

- Аа – кимна Алис – чичовците ми живеят там, но в Рим.

- А вие момичета? Роуз, ти каза че сте били в Тексас.

- Да. Мама и татко решиха да ни върнат в родния ни град, година след тръгването ви.

- Е ние с Еди живяхме в Англия и Маями. Сега татко има частна клиника в Малибу. Искаха да са наблизо с мама ако ни потрябват. Ами ти? Как така се озова тук?

- Исках да избягам от Голямата ябълка.

- И успя ли?

- Не, всъщност. Там се запознах с най-добрия ми приятел.

- Трябва ли да ревнуваме? – пошегува се Алис. Разсмях се поклащайки глава.

- Той е надут задник, но го обичам безкрайно, което ме подсеща че трябва да му се обадя. Защо не отидете в хола, а аз ще се присъединя след малко?

- Хайде Белс, остави го за утре – нацупи се Алис, вземайки купата със спагетите.

- Не ти отива ревността, Пикси...

Присъединих се към тях в хола, носейки ястието. Поставих го на масата и седнах на ръба на канапето, където бяха се събрали момчетата.

- Как е мача?

- Забравихме го – засмя се Джази, връщащ се от кухнята.

- След това предлагам да се насочим към вечерята. Брат ми е приготвил прекрасна паста, а току що разбрах че ти е била любимата – намигнах на Джаз, ставайки от облегалката.

- Хей, къде си мислиш, че отиваш?

- Не знам... – направих се на замислена, гледайки изумрудените очи на моята 14 годишна любов. – На терасата, може би...

- Остани с мен, Изи – усмихна ми се самодоволно и за миг момчето, което знаех изчезна от погледа ми. Видях го като съвсем различен човек, когото тепърва трябваше да опознавах.

- Не ме наричай Изи – изненадах се от неприязънта в гласа ми – и никога не ми казвай какво да правя! Това не бих го допуснала от никого...

Завъртях се и тръгнах към вратата, водеща към вечерята ни. Облегнах се на парапета на балкона и се загледах в пространството. Усетих поставянето на нечия ръка върху гърба ми.

- Извинявай, Бел – прошепна ми Едуард – не исках да прозвучи по този начин. Знаеш, че никога не бих ти наредил нещо.

- Там е, че нито ти, нито аз сме като едно време. Не знаем на какво сме способни вече.

- Тогава нека започнем отначало – чух глас зад нас.

Обърнахме се, виждайки Джаз, Емет, Розали и Алис да стоят на вратата.

- Би било чудесно – усмихнах им се, вървейки към тях. – Аз съм Бела Суон и ви каня да се опознаем на вечеря...

†*•**Łu$y€m**•*†


	3. Острова

**3. Острова**

- Събуди се – чух кикотене и след това някой ме побутна по рамото.

- Още е рано – измърморих, потъвайки дълбоко под завивките.

- Хайде, Белс искам да обиколя магазините с теб и Роуз. Ти ни обеща – разпознах хленчещият глас на Алис.

- Махай се зло пикси. Събота е...

- И? Ще се забавляваме – насърчи ме Роуз. – Ще отидем на плажа...

Изведнъж завивката изчезна от леглото, разкриваща ме единствено по бельо.

- Как бе снощи?

- Алис, аз се прибрах преди три часа! Остави ме да спя...

- Уфф, добре – отново бях покрита със завивката и заспах.

Вторият път, когато се събудих бе при звъненето на телефона ми. Явно това започваше да става рутина.

- Ало? – избоботих сънено.

- Отново? – запита Чък.

- Мхх. Какво искаш?

- Белс, от една седмица си там и все още не си говорила с жена ми. Умолявам те, направи го. Тя е толкова кисела и депресирана, не мога да я позная. Сирина изчезна от Ню Йорк след получаването на писмото ти, теб те няма...

- Ще й се обадя, обещавам.

_- Бела, Джаз е уредил почивка на яхта – _чух Емет да вика.

- Какво бе това?

- Явно ще се пека на яхта.

- Браво, но не забравяй сестра ми и жена ми, Изабела.

- Чък – започнах аз – има нещо, което не съм ти казала за съседите ми...

- Че са старите ти приятели?

- Да – казах и изведнъж осъзнах нещо. – Чакай, откъде знаеш за тях?

- Държеше се странно и реших да разбера какво криеш.

- Чарлз Бас – възкликнах възмутено – знаеш колко мразя да ме следиш.

- Притеснявах се за теб, Белс. Ти си ми като сестра, с която съм се целувал.

- Извратено... – пошегувах се, а на отсрещната линия го чух да се смее.

- Моля те не се сърди...

- Знаеш, че на теб не мога.

- Благодаря, не ми трябва още една ядосана, търсеща отмъщение жена.

- Ха, ха. Виж Чък, трябва да се облека.

- Просто не забравяй за нея.

- Няма.

Затворих и се преоблякох в бански. Отгоре сложих една рокличка, която покриваше част от тялото ми. Наблъсках всичко необходимо в плажната ми чанта и огледах стаята.

- Бела, готова ли си? 10 часа е...

- Да, Алис, защо не дойдете с Роуз и не си изберете нещо от дрехите ми. Обещах ви пазаруване, а сега нямаме време.

Тя влезе с широка усмивка и веднага се нахвърли към гардероба. Бях отворила вратата, така че те да могат да си подберат това което ще им подхожда.

- Благодаря ти Белс.

- Момичета, аз отивам да изпия едно кафе.

- Окей.

В кухнята се бяха събрали всички момчета, говорещи за футбол и формула 1.

- Откъде се появи тази яхта?

- Говорих с един познат и той ми я даде за днес.

- Супер – захилих се, изливайки в чаша горещата черна течност. – Къде ще ходим?

- Имало много красив остров идеален за пикник.

- Да приготвя ли сандвичи и някакъв сладкиш за там?

- Няма нужда, вече е направено.

* * *

С яхтата плавахме около час, когато открихме островчето. От там Едуард ни бе капитана, управляващ малката моторна лодка. През това време се свързах с Блеър, разбирайки колко е самотна. С нея никога не сме били първи приятелки, но се понасяхме, което за нас бе достатъчно. Тя приемаше връзката ми с мъжа й добре, удовлетворявайки и тримата ни. Бях до нея, когато никой не бе и й помогнах да се събере с Чък. Застанах зад тях, когато Жасмин се появи и премахвах всеки, който нагрубеше кръщелницата ми. Но и двете знаехме, че го правим за Чарлз. Или това бе в началото? Не знам. Сещам се първият път, когато той ме представи пред приятелите си:

**- Чък, защо сме заедно? Мога да отида сама на училище... – казах сядайки в лимузината.**

**- Ти си ми приятелка Бела, не мога да те оставя да вървиш пеша с този махмурлук.**

**- И кой е виновен за това? – сопнах му се аз. Някой прочисти гърлото си, с което осъзнах, че не сме сами в колата. Чък седна до мен, придърпвайки ме към себе си.**

**- Нейт, искам да те запозная с приятелката ми Изабела Суон. Белс това е...**

**- Натаниел Арчибалт – завърших аз. – Чък не спря да говори за най-добрия си приятел. Приятно ми е да се запознаем.**

**- И за мен е истинско удоволствие.**

**- Не му се сърди, че не ти е говорил за мен – усмихнах му се сладко. – Аз го помолих.**

**- Защо?**

**- Натаниел – смъмри го Чък. – Извинявай скъпа, но изглежда че учтивостта му е изчезнала.**

**- Няма нищо скъпи – сгуших се в гърдите му – той ти е приятел. Нормално е да се усъмнява в мен – след това се обърнах към богатото русоляво момче пред мен. – Знам, че Чък има лоша репутация и поисках да изчакаме малко, преди да се покажем пред обществото. Не исках да съм поредната му бройка. Трябваше да го опозная и да съм сигурна, че няма да ме зареже след като са минали няколко дена и вече не проявява никакъв интерес към тялото ми.**

**- Прекалено си умна и интересна любов, за да гледам само тялото ти, на което впрочем не мога да се наситя.**

**Той отмести косата от рамото ми и започна да ме целува по врата.**

**- Спри, не сме сами – изкикотих се. Точно под ухото имах гъдел. Той продължи. – Чарлз, казах да спреш.**

**- Добре – нацупено се отдръпна от мен и взема ръката ми.**

**- До сега не бях виждал някой да укротява Чък Бас освен Блеър – сподели Нейт.**

**- Коя? – направих се на объркана. Много добре знаех коя е тя. Чък ме погледна развеселено, знаейки че в момента си играех с най-добрият му приятел. Бе ми скучно това запознанство, а и може би цялото пътуване с колата.**

**- Казах ти за нея, Белс. Приятел от детството.**

**- А, онази кучка, която си мисли че света трябва да е неин?**

**- Същата – разсмя се той.**

**- Само не говори пред Блеър така – помоли не Нейт.**

**- Защо? Аз не принадлежа и не слушам никого. Не напразно мама и баба са ме учили четири години да не отговарям пред никого и да вземам това, което ми принадлежи.**

**- И това е? – подкачи ме Чък.**

**Разкрачих скута му и се надвесих над него, казвайки му:**

**- Това си ти – устните ми бяха на милиметър от неговите – поне докато не ми омръзнеш, а знаеш колко бързо става това...**

**- Тогава трябва да се постарая, за да не те изпусна от хватките ми.**

**- Ако ме задържиш здраво, тогава ще бъда до теб – намигнах му, а той ми се усмихна нежно. Знаех, че одобрява играта ми.**

**- Не сте сами – чух гласа на Нейт. Погледнах го с фалшива изненада и се преместих, сядайки по-удобно в приятеля му.**

**- Извинявай приятел – промърмори Чък – но това момиче бавно ми взема ума.**

**- Виждам.**

**Колата спря и ми се наложи да се преместя от изненадващо удобното ми кресло. Вратата се отвори и първи излезе Нейт, а след това Чък, който ми подаде ръка. Приех я и излязох отново поставяйки очилата на лицето ми и шапката на главата. Облаците скриваха слънцето, но не исках да рискувам. Всички ни гледаха странно, все едно очакваха нещо да се случи.**

**- Какво чакат? – запитах тъпо.**

**- Да си тръгна зашлевен и никога повече да не ме доближиш – промърмори Чък, вземайки ръката ми.**

**- Благодаря че играеш заедно с мен – прошепнах му аз. Той ме пусна, а след това постави ръката си на кръста ми, издърпвайки ме по-бриза до себе си.**

**- Имахме сделка, а и разбрах че си интересна личност, която искам да опозная и да станем приятели.**

**- Чък, искам да ме промениш. Не желая повече да се крия от хората, чакаща любимият ми да се появи.**

**- Значи е имало такъв. Какво, избяга от теб?**

**- Не – разтърсих глава. – Преместихме се от тук и аз изгубих връзка с него, а брат ми с неговото момиче. Направи ме като теб. Искам да се забавлявам, а не да плача самотна в тъмния ъгъл на стаята.**

**- Обещавам ти, Бела... повече няма да си самотна.**

**И за първи път от дълго време повярвах в тези думи. Усещах топлината на очите му и с усмивка се наведох и леко допрях устните си до неговите. Това не бе романтична целувка, а такава на благодарност. Той ме погледна изненадано, но след това се подсмихна самодоволно, така както само Чък Бас може.**

**- Вярвам ти.**

**Изведнъж той смени пътя, водещ ме към стълбите, където двете му приятелки се събираха с антуража им.**

**- Чък, какво правиш? Казах ти, че не ги харесвам.**

**- Не ги познаваш, Бела. Мислех, че не се осланяш на чуждото мнение.**

**- Никога!**

**- Тогава ме остави да ти покажа, че те са повече от глупави момичета, търсещи власт.**

**- Добре.**

**Изкачихме се по стълбите и застанахме пред две седнали кикотещи се момичета. А зад тях още четири.**

**- Блеър, Сирина...**

**- Какво искаш Чък – намръщено се обади едното с кафяви къдрави коси, обло лице и съвършени кърваво червени устни. Това бе Блеър. Студеният й преценяващ поглед се прехвърли върху мен.**

**- Искам да ви запозная с Бела, тя е**

**- Новата ти курва – завърши другото момиче. Дългите руси коси на Сирина падаха върху лицето й, закривайки пъстрите й, по принцип меки очи.**

**- Вие трябва да сте сестра му и бившата? – при думите ми Блеър се задави с млякото си.**

**- За Бога, не! – възкликна, след като кашлицата й премина.**

**- Тогава какъв проблем имате с мен? – запитах ги аз.**

**- Коя си ти?**

**- Това се опитвах да кажа, Пенелопе – изръмжа Чък. – Момичета, това е Изабела, моята приятелка.**

**- Гадже? – Блеър отново се задави. – Опитваш се да ме убиеш ли Чарлз?**

**- Всъщност не, Блеър. Исках да ти я представа и да те предупредя да не я докосваш иначе ще се изправиш срещу мен.**

**- Скъпи, аз мога да се грижа сама за себе си – успокоих го, поставяйки ръка върху бузата му. - Заради това ли ме доведе тук? Мислех, че искаш да ме представиш на приятелите от детството си. Знам колко много означават за теб.**

**- Момичета, тя е част от живота ми в продължение на месец. Блеър, разбирам че не ме харесваш, но Бела е моето съкровище и искам да я опазите. В града е от няколко месеца и не познава никого. Аз тръгвам, оставяйки ви я.**

**С това Чък ме целуна за секунда по устните и си тръгна шепнейки ми:**

**- Пази се... **

**- Къде си била? – любопитно попита русокосото готик-момиче най-отзад. – Аз съм Джени.**

**- Живях при баба в Италия, но бе крайно време да се прибера у дома при брат ми.**

**- Той тук ли учи? – кимнах усмихнато.**

**- Той е Емет Суон - куотърбека на отбора. След като минах интервюто ви, някой ще може ли да ми покаже най-добрите магазини след часовете? Все пак трябва да задържа фокусиран погледа на този женкар върху мен. **

**Изведнъж Блеър и Сирина се усмихнаха дяволито. **

Мисля, че още от него ден започнах да дължа новият ми живот на Чък. Това между нас си бе опасна игра, но и ми помогна да изградя връзка с две силни, непримирими момичета.

* * *

Със стъпването на острова Едуард се отдели от нас.

- Аз ще поразгледам на около, докато се разберете къде ще е пикника.

- И аз идвам, Еди – усмихнато се затичах към него и го хванах под ръка. – все още мога да те наричам така, нали?

- Не знам. От теб името звучи прекрасно, но вече не сме деца Белс.

- Остави мисленето за града – затеглих го към палмовите дървета и скалите. – Наслаждавай се на природата и папагалите.

Той се загледа към небето, а аз продължих на ляво. В една от скалите имаше широк процеп. Надникнах в него и се чу шума от вода. Различни цветове се отразяваха по стените на малката пещера. Влязох вътре, намирайки слабо осветена пътека. След двадесетина крачки се появи друг вход, водещ до невероятна песен на птици и засиления шум на водата.

Минах през него и се озовах в райско кътче...

Голяма поляна обагрена от цветя...

Водопад, образуващ с капките дъга...

Птички, накацали на огромно дърво, надвесило клоните си във водата...

Пеперуди, танцуващи във въздуха под съпровода на вятъра.

- Изи? – слабият глас на най-добрият ми приятел дойде от зад мен.

- Тук съм! В пещерата! – извиках аз.

Всичко замлъкна с гласа ми освен вятъра, който се засили. Полъха му мина покрай мен като най-нежната и ледена ласка, и продължи през процепа към Едуард. След миг две ръце ме обгърнаха и шепота на красивото момче с бронзови коси достигна до ушите ми. Гласа му лек и нежен, като листенцата на цветята летящи в небето. Някое ни докосваше, като милувка от човек обичащ теб.

- Тук е красиво, не мислиш ли? – прошепнах, вглеждайки се в бисерната вода. Шумът й ме омайваше, а всичко тук – омагьосваше.

- Да, но не толкова, колкото теб – възкликна той и ме целуна по бузата игриво. Нямах време да се изчервя, заради току- що появилите ни приятели.

- Ето ви и вас – Алис изпя и до танцува при нас, последвана от другите ни приятели.

-Иска ли някой да се присъедини към мен във водата? – попита гръмкият глас на Ем.

- Не! – извика Розали, виждайки дяволитата усмивка на брат ми. Но той я игнорира и я вдигна в булчински стил. Роуз започна да се върти в ръцете му и да го ругае. Няколко сълзи излязоха от ъгъла на очите ми от смеха ми, но преди да реагирам Едуард ме взе по същият начин носещ ме към реката.

- По дяволите! – извиках аз. – Пусни ме долу!

- Не – той разклати глава с нечестива усмивка.

- Долу! Сега! – изръмжах ядосано. За мое нещастие той ме послуша, но вече бяхме достигнали водата и паднах в нея.

- Мамка му – изругах аз и тръгнах към брега, но за лош късмет се подхлъзнах на камък и отново цялата вода ме покри.

- Нечий телефон звъни – извика Алис от брега.

- Това е моят – отговорих й след като разпознах мелодията.

Излязох едва от водата и се насочих към купчината от дрехи върху един камък.

- Ало? – попитах аз след като вдигнах.

- Здравей Бела, аз съм леля ти. Изпратиха ни молба за нова фото сесия и мисля, че си идеална за нея – каза тя с вечно щастливият си глас. – Чакам те утре към десет.

- Благодаря Редж. – въздъхнах тежко, знаейки, че ваканцията ми свърши.

- А да не забравя... – каза бързо. – Да познаваш някое момче, което желае да стане модел?

- Хм...

- За момента ти търся партньор, но... ако имаш някого... Отворена съм за новаторство... – изкикоти се тя.

- Мисля, че знам един... – изкикотих се замислено и затворих телефона.

- Еди? – извиках му щастливо.

Той веднага се появи пред мен.

- Ти нали си търсиш работа? – попитах то, поставяйки ръка върху гладките му гърди.

- Да, защо? – израза на лицето му бе скептичен и много притеснен.

- Току що ми се обадиха, за едни снимки и Редж иска да имам партньор – той ме гледаше все едно говоря на чужд език. – Така че, моля те да работиш с мен - прошепнах, но очите му се разшириха. – Искам те като мой партньор пред обектива – казах твърдо и в един глас, наподобяващ котка мислеща си, че е тигър.

Ако това бе приятелят от детството ми... веднага щеше да ми отговори положително.

- Добре, но за какво е тази агенция? Никога не съм бил модел, така че не се отчайвай, ако не ме харесат.

- Да не те харесат? – попитах смаяна. – Ти виждал ли си се някога? Забелязал ли си ефекта, който имаш върху хората? А точно това се желае там. Ти изглеждаш като гръцки Бог, по дяволите - на лицето му изникна самодоволна и развеселена усмивка. Зелените му очи се спряха на моите, изучаващи всяко мое трепване на нерв или поява на съмнение в себе си. - Това искаше да чуеш, нали? Че зашеметяваш – попитах с подсмихване. Той очакваше да съм изчервена, но отдавна това бе изчезнало от природата ми. Прекалено много неща бях правила през годините ми в Италия и Ню Йорк, за да започвам да се срамя от дързостта ми.

- Аз заслепявам хората? – попита невинно.

- Не си ли забелязал? Да не мислиш, че на всички им се разминава като при мен?

Той наклони главата си на една страна с любопитство.

- А теб заслепявам ли те? – игнорира въпроса ми.

- В миналото... но не е там въпроса, а тук – посочих себе си. – Ще можеш ли да устоиш да си с мен два пъти повече от сега?

- Мисля, че не се виждаш ясно, Белс. Не знам дали има човек, който ще те отхвърли по какъвто и да е начин. Ти си съкровище, което с радост ще приема и ще задържа за винаги.

- Ей, ей – извика Ем, прекъсвайки момента – семейните скандали у дома. Тук сме да се забавляваме.

Двамата се разсмяхме, връщайки се в реката. След час плуване и игране, решихме да се прибираме вкъщи.

†*•**Łu$y€m**•*†

* * *

**AN: Моля, пишете коментари, за да разбера дали Ви харесва променената от части история...**


	4. Минало и настояще

**4.Минало и настояще, бъдещето ще е за по-късно**

- Хей – ухили се Едуард на вратата. – Влизай...

- От бележката на хладилника разбрах, че брат ми се е изгубил в дома ти – с усмивка прекрачих прага на апартамента. В светлия, просторен коридор се чуваха смеха и говора на приятелите ни.

- Добро утро, Слънчице – обърнах се и видях Роуз да идва от стаята на Алис с къса пола в ръка. Явно отново са решили да си разменят дрехи.

- Здрасти – отвърнах й, вливайки в хола. Едуард бе след мен, а Роуз тъкмо излезе през стъклената врата.

- Не мога да повярвам, че си станала толкова рано – разсмя се Едуард с чаша за кафе. – Закуската е на терасата.

Излязохме на голямата им тераса с изглед към отсрещния хотел и част от океана.

- Гледката е отвратителна, но от спалните се вижда брега – обясни Ал.

- Не знам, има нещо специално от тук. Чувствам се свободна, гледайки простора около мен – обясних им, сядайки на мекото и удобно диванче. Оставих телефона на масичката до останалите четири и се облегнах на розовите възглавници.

- Как така те виждаме в 8,30 часа на крак? – запита Джази, отпивайки от кафето си.

- С Едуард сме на снимки от десет.

- О, вярно – изкикоти се Али – братовчед ми ще е по списанията.

- Не ми се подигравай Алис!

- Аз? Никога...

- Хайде да сменим темата – промърморих, виждайки неудобството на Едуард.

- Защо? Толкова е забавно да го дразня – нацупи се Алис, отпивайки от чая си. Джаспър й забрани кафето, заради енергията която кипеше от нея.

- Аз съм съгласен с Бела – подкрепи ме той, седнал до мен. – Разкажи ни за Ню Йорк.

- Какво искате да знаете?

- Защо не им разкажеш за бившият!? – намекна ми Емет.

Изведнъж станах бясна. Той знаеше, че между мен и Чък нямаше нищо. Бяхме приятели. Аз му помогнах да се събере с Блеър, а той на мен – да стана по отворена към света.

- Направи го и ти... Защо не започнеш с дрогата? – изсъсках му аз. Веднага съжалих за думите си, но когато се почувствах притисната, нападах.

- И ето я истинската Бела, най-накрая си показа ноктите, а сестричке.

- Млъкни Емет. Знаеш, че не го мислих това.

- О, напротив. Все още не си ми простила.

- Всъщност го направих преди много време. Ако не бе ти, нямаше да избягам от вкъщи и да се срещна с Чък.

- Защо не бъдем искрени за първи път откакто се срещнахме и не разкажем какво сме преживявали през годините? – предложи Роуз – Така ще се опознаем и ще можем да си повярваме отново.

Изведнъж телефона ми и след броени секунди и този на Емет иззвъняха. С объркване го отворих и видях съобщение от „Клюкарката". Започнах да чета:

„**Потвърдено бе, че Манхатънската ни кралица напусна града заедно с брат си, за да живеят в Лонг Бийч. Тя изостави Бас разбити. Чудя се кой от двамата лее крокодилски сълзи по италианската ни красавица. Цяла седмица не сме виждали Сирина... Може ли да има нещо общо със скандала между нея и Блеър и заминаването на Бела? А самата ни кралица Б, не е излизала цяла седмица. Внимавай да не се престараеш с домакинската работа и не счупиш някой нокът, Блеър... ХОХО Клюкарката "**

- Заминахме и все още те споменават – Емет намръщено постави телефона си на масата. – Няма спокойствие дори и тук.

- Ехо, какво става?

- Нищо, хора, просто имахме съобщение от Ню Йорк.

- Което ни връща към старата тема – напомни русолявото момиче до него. – Кой ще започне?

- Който предложи...

- Добре – кимна тя.

- Но без тайни и прикривания – обобщих аз.

- След като се преместихме в Тексас, всичко бе забързано. Татко се занимаваше с автокъщите, а мама с шантавата й майка. Постоянно се караха. С Джази се отдалечихме от тях, но знаехме че ще сме двамата заедно. Татко го разбра и не се помъчи кой, знае колко да се сближи с нас, но мама все още се меси в работите ни. По някое време от примерната дъщеря се превърнах в бунтарката. Постоянно бягах от вкъщи и училище. С брат ми се научихме да пушим трева, а след това някак си премина това. След това татко ни записа тук.

- А ти Джази? – запита го Алис.

- Аз нямам какво да кажа. Тя описа живота ни.

- Емет?

- Моите години не са по различни. Докато Бела бе в Италия при баба се научих да съм сам. Мама и татко бяха вечно на работа, въпреки че аз оставах в повечето време в ресторанта. Когато сестра ми се върна, бяхме различни и тя бе свикнала без мен, поставяйки една преграда между нас. Започнах с наркотиците като станах на 16 години и казах някои неща, с които не се гордея и никога няма да забравя. След това се случи един инцидент, който направи Бела изолирана от всекиго освен Чък. Мисля, че благодарение на него успях да се доближа до нея едва след неговата сватба, когато тя разбра, че той не е единственият зад нея. След месеци на упорство от моя страна стигнахме до тук. Разбираме се, но не сме брат и сестра. Чужди сме си и никой не знае нищо за другият – той продължаваше да ме гледа с тъжни учи и меланхолична усмивка.

- Знаеш ли Емет, винаги съм се възхищавала на издръжливостта ти – започнах аз – но когато избягах имах най-голяма нужда от теб, а теб те нямаше. Беше се предал на миналото и те мразех за това. Чък бе моето бъдеще, не ме виждаше като поредното момиче, през което трябваше да се мине, а като силна жена. В такава, каквато аз не вярвах и се наслаждавах на видяното през неговите очи. Той ми показваше красотата да бъдеш независима и екстаза от непокорството. Бях за пример пред баба и ревност за куп момичета. Започнах на ново да се забавлявам, но преди година претърпях един инцидент. Тепърва навлизах в работата ми и не изчаках Чък да ме прибере от офиса на Реджина.

- Какво се случи? – запита Джаз притеснено.

- Бях нападната от едно момче и изнасилена... - заглъхнах в последната дума. Не исках да си спомням ужаса от нея нощ, въпреки че не можех да изтрия кристалният образ на случилото се.

- С Чарлз я намерихме захвърлена като боклук в една уличка – изръмжа Емет, стиснал юмруци.

- Еми, това е минало. Аз го преживях, забрави го и ти - отчасти бе истина. Бях няколко месеца на терапия, докато осъзная какво се бе случило и как да продължа напред.

- Не мога, Бела. Това е най-трудното нещо, което съм преживявал. Ти бе цялата в рани, кървеше, с разкъсани дрехи и едва дишаше. Не знам какво ще направя ако разбера кой ти го причини.

- Все още ли не се знае?

- Не съм подавала жалба. Чък направи така, че никой да не разбере нищо от случилото се освен баща му. Даже и родителите ни не знаят.

- Как така? – запита Роуз.

- Инцидентът се случи в непосредствена близост след погребението на баба и Емет успешно обеди нашите да ме пуснат за два месеца с Чък на почивка из Европа. Те се доверяваха на семейство Бас и след като разбраха че Барт е пуснал сина си с мен, приеха. Разбира се, аз бях във вилата в Хемптънс. Разбрах, че съм бременна и направих аборт. Промених се, за да не бъда наранена отново физически и психически, но когато се появи кръщелницата ми, не можех да бъда причината за чуждото разпадане. Трябваше отново да премахна бариерите и да допусна хора до себе си. Знаех, че това няма да се случи в Ню Йорк и трябваше да се махна от там. Татко се свърза с този колеж и ни вкара тук с надеждата да спрем да се караме с Емет. Въпреки че в града имам недовършена работа и само изчаквам подходящата възможност да се върна и да приключа веднъж завинаги с кралицата на Манхатън – завърших аз с усмивка.

- О, Бела... – възкликна Роуз, скачайки да ме прегърне.

- Не искам съжаление, Роуз. Аз обичах живота си там. Може да съм била безчувствена интригантка, но ми харесваха двете години. Забавлявах се, а и се научих да готвя.

Всички се разсмяха на това

- Али давай, защото нямаме време – намекна й Едуард.

- Ами... –гласа и заглъхна. По страхливият поглед си личеше, че нещо голямо криеше.

- Хайде, Али. Никой няма да те съди, за каквото ида е било – успокоих я, хващайки ръката й.

- Имам 3 годишен син...

Изведнъж спрях да мисля. Бях шокирана.

- Какво? – всички възкликнахме.

- Забременях на 15 години и никой не знае за това освен Едуард, прислугата в Чикаго, бащата на сина ми и родителите му.

- Но как си го скрила. Искам да кажа, Карлайл е лекар, не видя ли симптомите?

- С адвоката ми – започна Едуард – измислихме плана да отидем с нея в Чикаго на практика. Аз умея да свиря на пияно, а тя да рисува. Така родителите й се съгласиха да ни пуснат там за половин година.

- Мхх – кимна братовчедка му. – С Били се разбрахме да оставя Джейк при него. Той завършваше университета и се съгласи да го гледа с майка си. От тогава ходя във Форкс всеки уикенд.

- И не е ли забележимо?

- Не. Всъщност Едуард пропусна да каже, че и една приятелка знае за това и ме покриваше до сега. Всяка събота и неделя бях у тях. Но скоро ще взема сина ми при себе си. Били ще почва работа и няма да има възможност да го гледа, но ще продължим да се посещаваме.

- Нямам идея какво изпитваш да си разделена от детето си – прошепнах й. – Едва след аборта разбрах колко много съм искала това дете, но бе късно.

- Разкъсвам се – с насълзени очи стана от стола и влезе вътре.

- Аз ще отида – последва я Джаз.

- Едуард, мисля че е време да се приготвяме – казах, станах от дивана след няколко минутно мълчание, вземайки телефона и се обърнах към брат ми – ще разходиш ли кучетата?

- Да...

Оставих го с Роуз да си говорят, тръгвайки към апартамента ни.

Преоблякох се в розово потниче и кафяви къси панталонки. Вземах шапка и чанта и излязох от стаята. Кучетата бяха седнали до входната врата, чакащи ме да изляза.

- Момчета, бъдете послушни – наредих им. Затворих вратата и се насочих към асансьора. В този момент излезе Едуард по тениска и дънки.

- Към гаража сме – насочи ме той, влизайки с мен в кабинката.

* * *

Не след дълго спряхме пред една висока сграда и се качихме на четвъртия етаж. Там бе агенцията.

Вътре имаше двама души – секретарката и една дългокрака кукла барби. Дрехите и бяха най-малкият размер, в който можеше да се побере.

- Извинете, имам среща – обърнах се към секретарката, но рязкото отваряне на вратата на кабинета на леля ми, ме прекъсна по средата на изречението.

- Бела – изписка щастлива, тичайки до мен в 12 сантиметрови токчета.

- Здравей Редж – прегърнах я здраво.

- Станала си толкова красива – огледа ме с одобрение след като се разделихме.

- Все едно не се видяхме преди две седмици.

Двете се изкикотихме, а след това тя се обърна към Еди.

- Ами този бонбон? Сигурно е гаджето ти?

- Това е Едуард. Новият ми партньор.

- Оо – каза с изненада – имаш моето одобрение, момче.

- Аз съм Едуард Кълън – той подаде ръка. – Приятно ми е да се запознаем.

- А аз Реджина Кларънс, но за теб съм само Ре…

- Еди… - отвратително писклив глас прекъсна изказването й.

Онази блондинка му се хвърли на врата.

**†*•****Łu$y€m**•*†


	5. На работа съм

**5. На работа съм**

- Лорън – изсъска той и лицето му се обърна в гняв и отвращение.

- Еди? Така ли трябва да говориш на гаджето си? – намръщено се уви около врата му. Той позеленя и с притеснение помислих, че ще повърне.

- Ти не си ми никаква! Махни се от мен.

- Но скъпи... Знаеш, че ме обичаш. А и стенеше само моето име в леглото – ухили се триумфално и ме погледна смъртоносно, мислейки ме за пречка. Реших да се смиля над Едуард и да го спася от модела.

- Блонди – започнах, гледайки я пренебрежително –защо не се разкараш от приятеля ми и не си намериш някой, който има по-малко достойнство от Едуард? – попитах като го издърпах към себе си.

- И двамата сте наети – извика Реджина, опитвайки се да върне вниманието към себе си.

- Но аз бях първа – оплака се Лорън. – Какво повече има тя от мен? Бедна аматьорка, гонеща блясъка на прожекторите...

- Тази аматьорка ми носи приходи за една фотосесия, колкото ти и още два модела взети заедно за три месеца – каза шефката ми и ни отведе в своя кабинет.

- Ти не ме пускаш на никакви снимки, как да се изявя?

- Скъпа, никой не те иска...

Стана ми жал за момичето, бях я виждала преди и наистина се стараеше в работата си. Имаше няколко списания с нея на корицата, но това бяха. Наистина ли не я искаха или Реджина запазваше всичко за мен?

- Е, господин Кълън? – леля ме извади от мислите ми.

- Едуард – поправи я той.

- Откъде се познавате с моята племенница?

- Ние сме израснали заедно – обясни с гордост в гласа.

- Той е най-добрият ми приятел – уточних. – Казвала съм ти за него.

- Ох, да... как се открихте все пак? След толкова години раздяла, а и Лонг Бийч е голям град... – размишляваше на глас.

- Живеем един срещу друг – отвърна й с лекота и радост. Погледнах приятелят си и му се усмихнах щастлива от този факт.

- Вие двамата сте гаджета, нали?

- О, не – разклати глава той – въпреки че от както се срещнахме, тя ме спасява от такива като Лорън. Същото го прави и с Емет – изсмя се той.

- Моля ти се... Ти го правиш с Алис – изсмях му се.

- Не е вярно – излъга.

- Така ли? А кой облиза врата й, за да докаже на Мишел, че сте двойка? – дразнех го.

- Оо – въздъхна Реджина развеселено.

- Това бе най-лошото нещо, което някога ми се бе случвало след твоето заминаване.

- Никога няма да си тръгна от теб, докато не ме помолиш – обещах му и го погалих по бузата. Той ме прегърна силно, все едно аз бях спасението му от пропастта.

- Няма да те пусна, дори и да ми се молиш.

- На това се и надявам – прошепнах му, облегната на него. Чувствах се сигурна и спокойна, слагайки ръка върху сърцето му. Туптенето му се усещаше през тънкият плат и някак си ми напомняше, че момента е реален.

- Гълъбчета, желаете ли да свършим малко работа преди да сте се разнежили повече? – каза леля кикотейки се на нашите намръщени лица. Тя винаги е умеела да руши перфектните моменти.

- Извинявай – разсмях се, отделяйки се от Едуард.

Тръгнах към съблекалнята, но едно познато лице ме спря.

- Ето те и теб – прегърна ме здраво, а след това ме вдигна от земята. Започна да ме върти в кръг, карайки ме да се разсмея.

- Ти какво правиш тук? Мислех, че ще останеш в града – попитах го изненадано. Не очаквах най-довереното лице на леля да се присъедини към нас. Той би трябвало да се грижи за агенцията в Ню Йорк.

- Моите дами са тук... Какво да правя без вас?

Погледа му се спря на Еди и една загадъчна, самодоволна усмивка се появи на лицето му.

- Кой е твоят приятелят? Не съм го виждал преди – след което се обърна към него. – Нов в бизнеса?!Изненадан съм, че не си пред обектива до сега, красавецо.

- Мен ме влече да съм зад него – на устните му се появи неговата така очарователна крива усмивка.

- Ник, това е най-добрият ми приятел Едуард, Еди това е фотографа ми Ник.

- Приятно ми е да се запознаем – отговориха едновременно и се разсмяха. Ник продължи – Какво стана с Чарлз? Не съм го виждал от няколко месеца...

- Грижи се за семейството си. Сега прави нова сделка за един хотел в Перу.

- Това е чудесно. Трябва да му предадеш поздрави, като го чуеш.

- Непременно.

- Ще ходиш ли скоро към дома?

- Не знам. Може би след празниците...

- Ник, остави приказките, че ще изпуснем графика ни, а знаеш че ще имаме снимки с близначките.

Видях го да сбръчква нос раздразнено, а аз се разсмях. Знаех, колко много не може да понася разглезените червенокоси момиченца.

- Кои са те? - запита ни Ед.

- Две 14 годишни разглезени тинейджърки. Татко им иска да ги направи звезди, но милите нямат никаква идея какво се прави тук.

- И аз бях така в началото – напомних му, възобновявайки пътя ни към съблекалнята.

- Но ти имаше излъчване и бе лесна за обработка, а те са изчадия.

- Не говори така, Ник. Не знаеш кой ще те чуе.

- Елизар, Кармен! – Редж ги извика, когато влязохме в стаята. – Това е моята Бела и Адонисът е Едуард – обясни, причинявайки му изчервяване. – Искам да се погрижите за тях, така както вие си можете.

Говореше на едно момиче и момче, по-големи от нас с няколко години. Приличаха на братовчедка ми Анджела и гаджето й Бен.

- Добре дошли, госпожице – поздрави ме тя, когато седнах на стола пред огледалото. – Аз съм Кармен.

- Откъде се познавате с Ник? – запита ме Еди, събличайки дрехите си. До него имаше един костюм.

- Започнах тази работа след като баба почина. Исках да запълня деня си и Чък ме посъветва да питам леля дали ще ме наеме. Той беше фотографа й още по онова време.

- Те заедно ли са?

- Не – разклатих глава с усмивка, която бързо се замени от намръщване.

- Съжалявам, госпожице – Кармен говореше за оскубаните ми няколко косъма.

- И двамата са твърдоглави за да признаят, че имат чувства един към друг.

След гримирането, прическата, най- накрая бях готова. Кожата ми бе порцеланово бяла, устните - кърваво червени, очите ми бяха променени с лещи - топаз, грима на очите ми- черен. Роклята бе бяла, съчетана с палто от зебра, а обувките - главозамайващо високи.

- Може и да съм свикнала с високи обувки, но със сигурност ще се пребия с тези.

- Не се тревожи, аз ще те хвана – обърнах се, за да отговоря на Еди, но виждайки го... останах без дъх.

Той изглеждаше като мен- бяла кожа, топазени очи и червени устни. С костюм на непозната френска марка, изглеждащ неотразимо.

- Толкова е секси. Щастливка си, че го имаш – каза стилистката ми до мен.

-Знам – изкикотих се щастливо.

- Ей, съпруга ти е до теб – оплака се Елизар.

- Не мога да си затварям очите пред истината, но само теб ще обичам.

- Красавци, нека да започваме – подкани ни нетърпеливо Редж.

Когато се отидохме до площадката за снимане ми сложиха колан и закачиха за него въжета. Трябваше да съм във въздуха, а Еди да пази плячката си.

- Едуард, трябва да и внушиш страх, но и да я съблечеш с поглед. Ти си хищника. Тя е единствената за теб и искаш да я имаш, но ако се приближиш ще я убиеш. Тя трябва да го знае това – направляваше шефката ни. – Бела, ти знаеш всичко това, което прави за теб, но не ти пука. Ръцете ти са насочени към животното на земята, но не откъсваш очи от Едуард. Трябва да го имаш и двамата – и двамата кимнахме. – Целта е да покажем на хората, че с кожа е секси.

- Това е лесно – из коментира Еди.

Докато снимахме сесията, аз се загледах в лицето му. Имаше всичко – любов, страст, и жажда. Беше добър в това, което правеше и не ни отне много време да направим желаните снимки.

На втората сесия се изискваше да съм само по бельо и отгоре животинско палто. Трябваше да е разкопчано, което бе нещо обичайно за мен, но Еди не го прие много добре. Той трябваше да налива вино в една чаша и да прелее, така че течността да се разлее по пода, а той да не отделя очи от мен. Но накрая незнайно как се оказах цялата мокра от виното, а той с разхлабена вратовръзка и разкопчан елек.

Три часа по-късно от появата ни в офиса, бяхме приключили със снимките и ги разглеждахме.

- Станали са страхотни – коментира Реджина. – има химия между вас.

- Благодаря, лельо.

- Кога ще излезе каталога?

- Чак началото на декември, защо? – запита ни тя. Еди й отвърна с усмивка.

- Нашите не знаят, че ще се снимам и трябва да им обясня. Не искам да са изненадани, когато ни видят.

- Спокойно, ще те разберат. Ако е вярно това, което е разказвала Бела за тях, няма да имаш проблем.

- Надявам се.

Кимнах в съгласие, поглеждайки колко е часа.

- Едуард, трябва да тръгваме. Знаеш, че имаме среща с другите за обяд.

- О, да –съгласи се той, ставайки от стола до Ник.

- Тръгвайте деца, аз ще се обадя ако има нещо –обеща ни Ник.

Кимнахме и се насочихме към нашите приятели.

†*•**Łu$y€m**•*†


	6. Големият ден

**6. Големият ден**

Завъртях се сънливо в леглото, усещайки чуждо присъствие до мен. Погледнах в страни, виждайки заспалата фигура на Едуард. Станах от леглото и по чорапи излязох на терасата. Там се разкриваше светлините на целия град, облян в жълто сияние. Беше успокояващо, да виждам раздвиженият нощен живот на морското градче.

- Хей, защо си будна? - подскочих чувайки гласа на приятелят ми. Завъртях се към него с изненада, осъзнавайки че съм го събудила.

- Стана ми горещо и реших да изляза за малко - обясних му с усмивка. - Ела при мен.

Отново се обърнах към любимата ми гледка, разочарована от липсата на фотоапарата. Обожавах да снимам от малка и от време на време преглеждах старите фотоси, припомняйки си случки свързани с тях.

Усетих ръцете му да обхващат кръста ми, придърпвайки ме към силният си мускулест торс.

- Утре е големият ден...

- Искаш да кажеш днес - подкачих го,кимайки към стаята. - Знам.

- Какво мислиш да правиш?

- Първо ще ви запозная с леля Кууп, а след това ще се правя на незаинтересована богаташка.

- Не това имах предвид...

- Ами?

Обърнах се към него с любопитство. Той се загледа в мен с повдигнати вежди, все едно ми казваше: "Не знаеш ли?"

- Лорън е тук, а навярно и Джесика...

-Ах, вярно. Твоите предани фенки.

- За Бога, не! - възкликна възмутено, а аз се изкикотих на лицето му. Беше сбърчил нос и нацупил устни. - С тях съм бил по една-две нощи, но горките, мислят си че са влюбени в мен.

- Какъв срам - разклатих шеговито глава.

- Не се шегувам, Бела. Те ме плашат. След тях трябваше да си търся момичета единствено по баровете. Бяха като лепки.

- О, хайде Едуард. Не може да са толкова зле.

- Разбирам. Не ми вярваш - прошепна ми сърдито, отдръпвайки се от мен - но сама видя Лорън...

Хванах го за ръката и отново го придърпах към себе си.

- Извинявай. Просто, никога не съм намирала такъв.

- Да, на теб ти е лесно. Канят те на купони и спиш в нечия къща. Горкото момче дори не знае кога си се измъкнала от дома му, камо ли да разбере къде живееш.

- Точно така - кимнах горда от себе си. - И е прекрасно по този начин.

- Да предположа ли кой те е научил на това? - язвителността в гласа му ме изненада. Промяната от шеговитостта му бе толкова бърза, че до сега не бях разпознала ревността му към Чарлз.

- Не ми се говори за това- изведнъж станах студена - но няма от какво да се притесняваш. Ти не си Чък.

- А може би там е проблема.

- Виж Едуард, има други хора в живота ми, които не познаваш. Точно както и в твоят. Няма за какво да се притесняваме,че ще бъдем заменени, защото ти за мен си различен от всички други. Вярвам, че и при теб е същото - той кимна утвърдително. - Ето, виждаш ли. Ревността тук е излишна.

- Просто ми се иска да говориш повече за Ню Йорк. Толкова си потайна и променена. Притеснявам се, че отново ще те загубя.

- Ня-

-Ехо..

Прекъсна ни чужд глас. Една светлина ни освети, доказвайки чуждото присъствие в стаята.

- Кажи, Алис - възкликна Едуард.

Тя дойде при нас в кожени панталони и прекрасно розово потниче, отиващо на тъмната й коса.

- Мислех, че сте заспали и влязох тихо, но тогава чух гласовете ви...

- Давай по същество!

- Добре де, сърдитко. Исках да взема няколко диска. Всички знаем каква прекрасна колекция имаш.

- Давай - посочи й с глава към стелажите с музика.

- Вие, защо не се присъедините към нас? - продължи тя.

- Колко е часа?

- Мисля, че преди малко мина полунощ, защо?

- Може и да наминем и без това не ми се спи повече - казах, теглейки Еди към вратата.

* * *

Спряхме на паркинга пред колежа и всички се обърнаха да ни погледнат.

- Нека шоуто да започне - промърморих, вземайки чантата си от задната седалка. Погледнах се в огледалото, приглаждайки няколко кичура от косата, а след това посегнах към вратата.

- Бела, всички сме заедно в това. като семейство - напомни ми Едуард, излизайки от колата.

Семейство. Засмях се вътрешно. Откога не бях чувала тази дума. Това силно обвързване до преди две седмици го нямахме с никого, а сега... Ние бяхме заедно. Дали по двойки или все още разделение, беше без значение. За шестима ни бе важно да сме сплотени и да не позволяваме да се водим по сегашните стъпки на родителите ни. Обещахме си кариерите ни никога да не застават между нас и бъдещото ни.

- Виж ги – посочих всички студенти около нас. – Може и да са в Лонг Бийч, и в престижен колеж, но всички са толкова еднакви с техните ентусиазирани лица – обясних му гледайки го с ужас.

- Така е, но огледай се... Алис подскача от щастие, че е избягала от родителите си - започна Едуард със саркастична усмивка. - Джаспър едва я одържа и има това възмутимо, строго лице, но е развълнуван да започне живота си извън маминият кръгозор. Роуз няма търпение да напъха ръцете си в маслата и да се занимава с любимите си коли, а Емет е доволен, че си до него. Той желае отново да сте заедно, както едно време...

- Ами ти? - запитах, накланяйки глава на една страна.

- Какво за мен...

- Щастлив ли си?

- Може би. Започвам да запълвам грознотата в живота ми. Ти?

- Отварям нова страница в моя...

- Наясно ли сте - подскочих, чувайки гласа на Алис. Не усетих кога е дошла до нас - извинявайте , но знаете ли как звучите?

- Как?

- Ние не сме толкова проблемни хора, Едуард.

- А как ти звучат: Джаз-самотник; Розали-самонараняваща се; Емет-наркоман; ти си тинейджърка с дете; аз-егоистичен женкар, а Бела е кучка с аборт?

Останах без въздух, чувайки за първи път така прямо определенията за нас. Наистина бяхме група от отчаяни хора.

- Обикновени тинейджъри.

- Престанете - изсъска гаджето й. Джас дойде намръщен, хващайки половинката си за ръка. - Правите сцена. Нямам намерение, целият колеж да разбира колко депресирани сме били. А на всичкото отгоре трябва да внимаваме с Бела.

- Какво? - попитах объркано.

- Аз лично не възнамерявам да чета за твоите преживявания в пресата.

- Благодаря ти - хвърлих се да го прегърна, но тогава забелязах познато лице, идващо към нас. Ухилих се щастливо към стилната жена.

- Емет и Бела Суон! – извика ни тя.

- Госпожице Кууп...

- Познаваш директорката? – възкликна учудено Алис.

- Тя и татко са били съученици – обясни Емет с повдигане на рамене, все едно е нищо.

- Деца, толкова съм щастлива да ви видя тук – прегърна ни тя. – А кои са вашите приятели?

- Това е приятелят ми Едуард Мейсън-Кълън – обясних й. Можех да видя как цялата се изчерви, когато той я погледна и й се усмихна с неговата запазена, крива усмивка. – Розали Уинтлок е с Емет, а брат й- Джаспър с Алис Кълън.

- Приятно ми е да се запозная с всички. Аз съм Вирджиния Кууп- директорът на този колеж – изпя гордо. След това се обърна към мен. – Толкова се радвам, че ще учиш тук. Фотографията е невероятна специалност.

- Знам - изкикотих се щастливо.

- Ами вие деца, с какво сте?

- Моден дизайн - каза й Алис с нейната шантава усмивка. - Джази е с история на света, Еми е с право, Роузи е автомобилно инженерство, а Едуард е като Белси. Ще си имаме двама фотографи.

Всички се разсмяхме, докато очите ми не видяха още едно познато лице. Явно този колеж бе известен, след като срещнах дузина от Ню Йорк.

- Ох - изпъшках с досада.

- Какво има, миличка?

- Видях едно момче от Ню Йорк - кимнах в негова посока. Веднага Емет се наежи, спомняйки си кой е.

- Това не е ли Майк Нютън, оня който те преследваше?

- Психопат ли е? - запита разтревожено леля Кууп.

- Безвреден е, но бе хлътнал по сестра ми и я следеше денонощно. За първи път бях благодарна, че бе с Чък.

- А, онова симпатично момче... Как е той?

- Оженен и с дете - обясних й със сладка усмивка.

- Бяхте толкова хубава двойка. Какво стана?

- Нищо. Разделихме се и сега съм кръстница на детето им.

- О, скъпа. Сигурно ти е било толкова тежко. Колко дълго бяхте заедно... Година? Две?

- Почти две, но не ми е тежко. Сега имам тях - посочих приятелите си.

- И все пак, съжалявам.

Ох, как да се измъкна от този разговор... Но явно не можеше да се осъществи. Телефона ми иззвъня и бе вълкът, за когото говорехме.

- Ще ме извините ли...

Отдалечех се малко от групата, оставяйки ги да си говорят и вдигнах на нюйоркчанският бизнесмен.

_- Здравей. Как си? -_ поздравих го приятелски.

_- Здравей и на теб. Исках да ти се обадя преди почването на часовете._

_- Радвам се, че си се сетил за мен. Как са нещата с Блеър? Тя трябва да е развълнувана за днес._

_- Напротив, съсипана е._

_- Още ли е в депресия?_

_- Не. Не я приеха във Иейл и ми забрани да пусна връзките си._

_- Твоите да, но не и моите._

_- Това е моето момиче. Толкова ще е щастлива. _

_- Да, ще се разсее от заминаването на Сирина._

_- Остави това, в момента тя е приятелка с Ванеса. Ако не се получи това с Иейл ще я пратя във Франция при майка си._

_- Това е добра идея. Тъкмо Елионор ще види Жасмин. Като се прибереш целуни кръщелницата ми. Много ми липсва._

_- Кога ще се връщаш?_

_- Може би около Нова година. Ще и донеса голям подарък._

_- Бела, тя има достатъчно. Скоро мисля да направя стая за играчките й._

Засмях се, представяйки си всичките й плюшени играчки, подарени от баща й събрани на едно място.

_- От мен не е получавала скоро. Открих един сладък мечок. _

_- Сега, разбирам защо те обича толкова много._

- Бела - пискливият глас на пиксито ме разсея от разговора ми - трябва да вървим.

_- Чък ще затварям, но не се притеснявай за Блеър. Ще се погрижа за проблема._

_- Добре. Чао._

_- Чао._

Върнах се при другите и тъкмо щяхме да тръгваме, когато някакво момиче се хвърли на Едуард. Изпищях от изненада и уплаха, отдръпвайки се на страни.

- Луда ли си? - възкликна Роуз, възмутено. Явно не само аз бях стресната.

- Кои сте вие и какво правите с моят Еди? - момичето с кафявите коси ни запита. Изглеждаше мила, но бе на грешното място.

- Джесика - изръмжа приятелят ми, борейки се да я премахне от себе си.

- Би ли слязла от гаджето ми - попитах я, скръствайки ръце раздразнено.

- Твоето гадже - извика тя, все едно не бе чула думите ми.

- Да не си глуха? Махни се от Едуард!

Леденият ми тон я стресна и се плъзна надолу.

- Но, но...Той бе с мен преди да пристигне тук.

- Това бе преди месеци, мила. Защо не изприпкаш и не си хванеш, някой свободен.

Големите й кафяви очи се насълзиха. Стана ми жал за момичето. Приближих се към нея, поставяйки ръка на рамото й. Погледа й не се отлепи от земята.

- Хей, какво има?

- Аз го обичах, а ми е изневерил и сега е с теб.

- Хайде, не е краят на света. Ще откриеш принца си. Някой, който да те благотвори и уважава.

- Ти си перфектна, нямаш проблеми с мъжете - изскимтя жално, най-накрая вдигайки очи към мен. - Аз съм толкова скучна. Родителите ми са вярващи и не ме пускат никъде. Кой иска затворено момиче, което не знае нищо за партита и момчета?

И тогава ми хрумна една идея.

- Познавам едно. Той е много свестен и отдаден на момичетата.

- Наистина ли? - усмихна ми се доверчиво и знаех, че ще сме приятелки. - И ще хареса някоя като мен...

- Ти си красива, просто ти трябва малко побутване тук и там...

- Благодаря. Аз съм Джесика Стенли.

Двете си стиснахме ръцете, запознавайки се взаимно.

- Бела Суон.

- Модела... Ето защо Едуард ме заряда за някой като теб.

- Не е вярно - тя повдигна вежди скептично. - С него се познаваме от деца и решихме да пробваме по-различна връзка.

- Завиждам ти. Той е страхотен.

- Така е, но не забравяй че някога и ти си го имала.

И двете се засмяхме. Огледах се и видях, че петимата ми приятели са се отдалечили от нас.

- Какво ще кажеш утре да отидем на пазар? Аз и още две момичета.

- Алис не ме харесва особено...

- Не се притеснявай за нея. Когато е на пазар и война може да избухне без тя няма да забележи. Ако искаш доведи приятели.

- Имам една приятелка, която се нуждае от преобразяване. Харесала си е едно момче, но той я смята за курва.

- Страхотно, утре ще е забавно. А сега нека тръгваме към часовете.

- Ти с какво си? - запита ме, ходейки до мен.

- Фотография, а ти?

- Същото - възкликна развълнувано. - Знаеш ли, мислех че ще си надменна и егоистична, но се оказа доста готина.

- Благодаря - усмихнах и се мило.

Стигнахме групата и аз им я представих. Не всички й се зарадваха, но все пак я приеха. Добре бе да създадем нови приятели.

- Защо я доведе - прошепна ми Едуард, придърпвайки ме към себе си.

- Бъди мил, тя е сладко момиче. Просто е наранена. Знаеш ли колко е трудно за всички твои фенки да преживеят излизането ти от пазара.

- Значи ще си ми приятелка? - подкачи ме той.

- За каквато ме определиш, такава ще съм.

Седмината продължихме напред, преминавайки през големите врати на колежа. От този момент всичко започна да се променя.

†*•**Łu$y€m**•*†


	7. У дома

**7. У дома**

Едуард паркира колата пред висока сграда, наподобяваща френската архитектурата от 16 век. Качихме се по мраморното стълбище до вторият етаж. Там бе снимачната площадка и новият офис на леля ми. Видяхме Реджина да оглежда малки феи танцуващи около нея. Това бяха децата за новата реклама на детска градина. Изсмях се, виждайки Ник да върви към нас с кисело лице и с две пълни ръце. В едната бутилка вода, а в другата някакви лекарства. Разклатих глава невярващо на измъчения му вид.

- Ето ги и моите птиченца – леля Редж ни поздрави с голяма прегръдка, следвана от три деца зад нея. – Снимките, статията, всичко е станало невероятно, така че имате бонус от фирмата наела ви. Те останаха очаровани от работата ви и утре ще подпишем договор с тях.

Заподскачах щастливо, изненадана от възможността, която ни предоставяше тази компания.

- Благодаря лельо – прегърнах я.

- Елате да ви дам чековете и да се връщам при тези неуморни деца. Толкова са развълнувани... – въздъхна тежко, завъртайки се към кабинета си, последвана от приятелят ми.

- Ник! – извиках силно, надвиквайки крясъците на въртящите се розови феи около мен. Лицето му трепна, изразявайки болка от внезапният шум. - Добре ли си?

- Редж каза ли ви добрите новини? - измъченият му глас ме накара да го съжалявам. – Толкова се гордея с вас двамата. Вие сте изгряващите звезди на модата.

- Благодаря ти - прегърнах го топло - но какво става? Изглеждаш ужасно...

Той си отвори устата, но леля го прекъсна.

- Изключително тежък махмурлук имаме и двамата.

- Не ти личи Редж - коментира Едуард, заставайки отново до мен. Постави ръката си на кръста ми и аз се отпуснах върху рамото му.

- По принцип не страдам по този начин, но този господин тук е с ужасна мигрена.

- Забравихме какво ще е днес - промърмори партньора й - иначе щяхме да го отложим за края на седмицата.

- Това е ужасно - промърморих, спомняйки си как бях след новогодишните купони. - Можем да ви помогнем с усмирението на децата. Едуард не би имал нищо против да ти е асистент Ник.

- Благодаря - кимна леля - мисля да се възползваме от офертата ти. Изключително не професионално е от наша страна, но имахме прекрасен повод снощи.

- И какъв е той?

Любопитството ми ме изгаряше. Исках да разбера дали най-накрая са се събрали. От както ги познавам като партньори винаги са били единствено приятели, но всеки можеше да види химията между тях. Те бяха един за друг.

- Направихме 15 години от както сме приятели - усмихна се тя, а след това ме погледна с разфокусиран поглед, все едно току що се е сетила нещо - между другото Оскар де ла Рента и Армани ви искат за седмицата на модата през януари – каза небрежно Реджина.

- Какво? – изписках щастливо.

- Ще представяте някои от работите им по модния подиум.

- Моля? – вече бях ужасена. Никога не се бях качвала на подиум, особено не и на такъв, който ще се гледа от цял свят.

- Това е в Ню Йорк, така че ще се видиш и с родителите си.

- Това е добре Бела. Ще се справим, аз ще съм там за теб, а и ще отидем на някакви курсове, ако желаеш – успокои ме Едуард.

- Благодаря ти – сгуших се в обятията му и продължихме да говорим, докато не чухме някой да плачи. Едно от децата се бе ударило.

Изтичах до него и започнах да го успокоявам.

- Искам мама – изплака малкото, пет годишно момиче.

- Тихо, миличка. Всичко е наред... - прошепнах търкайки леко гърба й. – Мама е на работа, но ние сме тук. Къде те боли? – попитах заставайки на колене. Тя посочи ръката си.

- Всичко ще се оправи, обещавам – казах тихо. – Скоро ще мине.

Поведох я в гримьорната и я поставих на луксозния, въртящ се стол. Тя се загледа във всички гримове, а след това в мен.

- Ти си красива – прошепна тихо, търкайки насълзените си очи.

- Благодаря ти скъпа, и ти си много красива.

Погалих рижавите й къдрици и погледнах в тъмните й, кафяви очи.

- Аз съм Бела – представих й се, спомняйки си как мама ми казваше да не говоря с непознати. Изкикотих се тихо.

- А аз Никол – усмихна ми се плахо. Изтрих сълзите от очите й. – Всички ме наричат Ники.

- Красиво име за малко красиво момиченце като теб – изкикоти се тя.

- Благодаря Бела.

- Скъпа, тук ли си? – гласа на Едуард дойде от зад вратата.

Отворих му и го пуснах да се присъедини към нас.

- Редж ме помоли да ви кажа, че започват снимките.

- Ники искаш ли да отидем и да те снимат?

- Като звездите по списанията? – попита развълнувано с озарено, щастливо лице.

- Точно така – подадох и ръката си и тя я пое без колебание.

Излязохме от стаята и всички феи се вгледаха в нас.

- Искате ли да се снимате? – изпях, пляскайки с ръце, за да привлека вниманието им върху себе си.

- Да! – всички извикаха.

- А ще бъдете ли послушни? – те кимнаха.

- Тогава да вървим. Аз съм Бела и това е Едуард – посочих го. – Ако имате въпроси, обръщайте се към нас.

- Госпожице Бела? – гласа дойде от едно от момиченцата.

- Кажи, скъпа.

- Ще ни покажеш ли какво трябва да правим?

- Разбира се – усмихнах и се.

- Ще бъдеш невероятна майка един ден... – дъхът на Едуард погъделичка ухото ми. Изчервих се, но се опитах да го игнорирам, благодарейки му.

* * *

Снимките им бяха много забавни, но и уморителни. Понякога децата бяха огромни топки от енергия.

- Госпожице Бела? Госпожице Бела? – тънко гласче дойде зад мен. Обърнах се и видях малката Никол да ми маха с ръка.

- Какво има принцесо? – попитах я тихо, приближавайки се към нея.

- Това е кака ми – посочи момичето до нея.

- Аз съм Бела Суон – подадох си ръката. Тя я погледна с отвращение.

- Знам коя си – изплю думите. – Аз съм Карин Зихерман. Съревновавахме се за мястото в онази рекламата за минералната вода миналата година в Ню Йорк, но всички решиха, че си по-добра от мен.

- Съжалявам, но наистина не Ви помня – казах честно и се опитах да си тръгна, но тя ми хвана китката и ми изсъска в ухото:

- Ще те съсипя!

- Нищо не можете да й направите! - не знам как Едуард я бе чул, но ме издърпа от тази жена и ме прегърна силно, опитвайки се да ме предпази от нея. А аз не го бях молила за това.

- А ти кой си? Нейният бодигард? Прекалено си красив за тази кучка – изсмя се тя злобно. Погледнах надолу, виждайки Никол с насълзени очи.

- Мерете си приказките госпожице, ако не бяхте жена точно сега щях да ви ударя само защото обидихте това нежно, добро и никому направило зло създание в ръцете ми – каза той с горчивина в началото и много любов в края. – Не опитвай нищо срещу нея или ще разбереш на какво са способни влиянието на парите и връзките на Кълън и Мейсън.

- Оо, я стига – изсмя се тя. – Аз получавам всичко, което пожелая.

- Стой далеч от нея...

- Ще престанете ли двамата! - изсъсках ядосано. - Карин, наистина не те познавам, но единственото което правиш в момента е да караш малката ти сестричка да страда.

Тя ме изгледа ледено и понечи да каже нещо, но от създалата се тишина можехме да чуем тихото ридание на малкото момиченце.

- Моля те... - изскимтя тя, вдигайки зачервените си очи към сестра си - искам вкъщи.

- Добре, слънчецето ми... - прошепна й тя. Наведе се и я прибра в ръцете си защитнически. Приличаше на майка, пазеща детето си от злобата и ужаса по света. Закриляше я и се страхуваше, че може да се почувства наранена. Имаше страх и притеснение в очите й. - Прибираме се вкъщи и ще играем с куклите, ще рисуваме...

Тя продължи да я успокоява, минавайки покрай нас. Точно преди да слезе по стълбите се обърна към мен и ми кажа:

- Не сме свършили, Суон.

Двамата с Едуард ги последвахме след няколко минути на мълчание.

* * *

Докоснах ръката му леко, напомняйки му, че нищо няма да ми се случи. След онзи инцидент нищо не може да ме нарани толкова, колкото вече бях преживяла.

- Нека се прибираме към вкъщи – помолих го.

- Ще караш ли? – помоли ме, подавайки ми ключовете на волвото. – Трябва да проведа един разговор.

Кимнах и се качихме в колата.

_- Ало? Чичо_ – поздрави някого.

_- Чичо, знаеш ли кой се занимава с фирмите в Ню Йорк?_

_- Да. Може ли да говоря с него?_ – той кимна на себе си.

- Какво правиш, по дяволите? – възкликнах възмутено.

_-_ _Здравей чичо Маркус. Познаваш ли фамилията Зихерман?_

_- Да, точно те._

_- Ами..., дъщеря им заплашва моята приятелка_ – изсъска яростно. Потръпнах леко, изслушвайки гласа му.

_- Благодаря за това. Наистина ще е от помощ._

Бях ядосана, много ядосана. Как смееше да заплашва семейството. Изглеждах като малко дете, което не можеше да се защити само. Вбесявах се от това.

_- Оу, не знаех, че сега са в Аляска. А Челси?_ – трябваше ли да се притеснявам от това момиче или още по зле – да ревнувам...

_- Дай ми я!_ – помоли се той.

_- Хей, малка Челси_ – усмихна се и очите му блестяха с радост и любов. Кой бе този, който му даваше толкова много щастие.

_- Знам, че ти липсвам. И ти на мен, принцесо_ – изкикоти се тихо. _– Може да прескоча до Италия, но ще е чак след Нова година._

_- И аз не мога да чакам да те видя_ – млъкна за миг. _– Разбира се, че да и да поздравиш всички, когато се прибереш вкъщи. Кажи на чичо Маркус да те остави да си играеш с куклите, а не да те води на работа с него. Още си малка, трябва да се забавляваш._

Сега разбрах, това бе три годишната му братовчедка. Бях видяла нейна снимка в апартамента му, но не знаех, че имат толкова силна връзка. Малко завиждах за това. С Едуард се отдалечаваме с всеки изминал ден, колкото и да ни се иска да не го признаем. Тези години бяха сътворили пропаст между нас и докато не кажех цялата си история и той на мен, нямаше да можем да се съберем отново, и да бъдем, както преди много години. Да говорим за всичко, да чувстваме спокойствие и преданост един към друг. Исках единствено да ми се довери и да мога да го достигна и да му кажа, че винаги ще съм до него, независимо дали има някаква мръсна тайна или е невинен като Света Богородица. Веднъж му го бях казала, но той така и не ми повярва. Виждам всеки ден болката и тъгата в очите му и не мога да направя нищо освен да го погаля или прегърна, показвайки присъствието си на него.

_- Благодаря ти, принцесо. Чао._

Паркирах колата и го помолих да се присъедини към мен в стаята ми.

* * *

- Искам да поговорим – това бяха единствените ми думи, примесени с гняв и твърдост в тях.

- Какво по дяволите си мислиш, че правиш? – запитах го с повишен глас.

- Защитавам те – отвърна ми той по същия начин.

- Не съм те молила...– изръмжах му - И трябваше да ги заплашваш чрез чичовците ти? Ти не ги познаваш, Едуард!

- А ти?

- Мога и сама да се справя – отвърнах.

- Не желая да те виждам наранена – извика ядосано и очите му показваха толкова много болка, че не знаех как още не се е разпаднал. Но защо я имаше?

- Единственият, който ме наранява си ти!

- Какво?

- Не ми вярваш достатъчно, Едуард. И преди съм ти казвала, че съм силна, независима жена. Трябва да престанеш да ме възприемаш като кукла. Крехко, безпомощно същество...

- Съжалявам - промърмори, навел глава към пода. - Трудно е да те виждам такава. Искам да съм ти нужен, Бела...

- Ти си ми нужен, но по различен начин. Не ми трябва защита от теб...

- А от кого? Чарлз - изръмжа името саркастично.

- Не всъщност, от Емет.

- О.

- Да. Искам те като приятел, Еди. Да споделяме моментите заедно и да се забавляваме. Да излизаме всяка сутрин до плажа с Честър и Додо... Да снимаме в парка и да ми напомняш колко дълго сме били в мола...

Разсмях се дрезгаво, осъзнавайки че плача. Бях наранена от него, знаейки че все още ме мисли за онова малко момиченце - а аз не бях това.

- Искам да си тръгнеш, Едуард...

- Не!

- Махай се от стаята! – казах силно, сочейки към вратата.

- Не!

- По дяволите Кълън, вън! – извиках, ставайки от мекото ми легло и с последни сили го избутах от спалнята, затръшвайки вратата. Отпуснах се на нея и се срутих на земята в силно ридание.

Събудих се в комфортни, меки, мускулести и топли ръце. Отворих си шоколадово-кафявите очи и погледнахме един в друг. Едуард ми се усмихна и ме притисна по-здраво към себе си.

- Добро утро, Изабела– прошепна тихо. – Как се чувстваш.

- Добро утро и на теб – върнах му усмивката, виждайки разликата в очите му.

Бяха светло зелени, светещи щастливо, изгубили тежестта от миналото. Беше започнал на чисто.

Целунах го за миг по устните. Стреснах се от тяхната изгаряща топлина и кадифена мекота, към които можех да се пристрастя. Отдръпнах се от тях, поглеждайки го в очите и нежно му се усмихнах.

- Добре дошъл у дома, Едуард.

- Не ме оставяй, въпреки силната си непримирима личност. Ще те пазя, защото те обичам Белс, но ти обещавам че никога няма да пренебрегвам това, от което имаш нужда и винаги ще се опитвам да ти го давам.

- И аз те обичам, но това не е нужно. Единствено имам нужда от теб да си до мен - прошепнах му, обвита в топлината на тялото му.

Бях си у дома.

†*•**Łu$y€m**•*†


	8. По магазините

**8. По магазините**

Влязох в асансьора с мисълта за предстоящата ми среща с Джесика и приятелката й. Вратите се отвориха и излязох в подземния гараж. Изключих алармата на колата на Емет и се качих в нея. Паркирах пред един от най-големите молове в Лонг Бийч. Огледах паркинга преди да отворя вратата. Зърнах червеното БМВ на Розали и една позната сребриста кола. Бях я засичала пред колежа.

- Бела! - чух вика на една от приятелките ми. Обърнах се и видях елегантната Алис, качена на безбожно високи обувки. Тичаше към мен с лъчезарната си усмивка и размахваше ръка. - Роуз и другите са в кафенето - промърмори задъхано, спирайки пред мен.

- Тогава да тръгваме. Едуард и Емет трябва да се присъединят към нас след три часа.

- Това е страхотно - възкликна, вземайки ръката ми. Поведе ме към входа на комплекса.

- Какво е станало с Джази?

- На семинар е в музея. Задължават го от колежа. Водели се като часове по история или нещо такова. Не го слушах.

Тя продължи да бръщолеви за любимият си, а аз единствено й се усмихвах.

- Какво?

- Нищо, Али. Просто си толкова влюбена.

- Мхх - кимна утвърдително. - А ти защо го търсиш?

- Не съм го виждала от два дена.

- И ние теб, Белс. Изгуби се от погледа ни след кавгата с братовчед ми. Какъв бе проблема?

- Вече е без значение. Подобрихме отношенията ни.

- Правете повече секс и няма да имате проблеми...

- Просто няма да ни остане време за тях - тя се изкикоти щастливо, поклащайки глава.

- Понякога се чудя дали Мария и Рене не са ви разменили с Роузи. Толкова си приличаш с гаджето ми, че чак е притеснително.

- Не се тревожи Алис, няма да ти го отнема.

- Надявам се Едуард достатъчно да те задоволява... не искам да ми откраднеш моят скучен историк.

С Еди от близо две седмици започнахме да забелязваме силното ни сексуално привличане, но след скарването ни решихме да предприемем действия. Почти всяка вечер преспивах в стаята му и бяхме ненаситни. Случваше се като сега да не излизаме по дни от там. Единствено препълзявахме до хладилника за нещо, но се озовавах на плота в апартамента им. Накрая след дълги часове на забавление капнахме от изтощение на дивана в хола свити под едно одеяло.

- Определено съм доволна от него, а и Джаспър е мой приятел. Смятам го за брат.

Кафенето бе препълнено в петъчният следобед.

- Утре заминаваш за Форкс, нали?

- Да. Не съм го виждала от две седмици. Джейк постоянно ме пита кога ще отида при него. Мисли, че съм го изоставила.

Веднага съжалих за въпроса ми. Очите и се насълзиха с тъга и болка.

- Хей, утре ще си при сина си. Той ще е в обятията ти и ще можеш да си играеш с него цяла седмица.

- Благодаря ги, Белс.

Застанахме до масата на Роуз. Тя спокойно говореше с Джесика и Лорън.

- Здравейте момичета. Ще тръгваме ли?

- Разбира се.

Лорън остави парите за сметката и се насочихме към скъпите бутици. Пазарувахме основно за тях.

- Лор? Има ли момче, което да харесваш? – попита Алис.

- Да – изчерви се тя. – Той се казва Конър, но ме мисли за евтина уличница.

- Добре. Точно това ще променим в теб – обясни й Алис с много ентусиазъм. – Мисля да те облека в дрехи не толкова разкриващи. Може леко да подрежем косата и да я дооформим – огледа я. – А лицето ти е много красиво, но го загрозяваш с толкова много грим.

Розали й избра къса панталонки и прекрасна тениска за горещините, а аз грима.

- Е какво мислиш?

- Изглеждам красива – видях сълзи, но тя бързо ги изтри. – Благодаря ви момичета.

- Сега вече искам да се снимаме заедно.

Тя ме прегърна разсмяна.

- Хей, Джес? Има ли някаква причина да се обличаш така? - Роуз я доведе при нас.

- Всъщност все още живея с родителите ми и те имат условия. Едно от тях е да се обличам консервативно и ако не го спазвам ще ме изритат, а аз все още не съм започнала никаква работа – обясни ни.

- Добре, това е по моята част.

Взехме няколко чифта дънки и панталони, които бяха нейният размер и блузи с малко, деликатно деколте.

- Али ще ми помогнеш ли да си намеря рокля за рождения ми ден? - помолих я.

След като я избрахме и аксесоарите към нея, влязох в един бижутериен магазин.

- Какво ще правим тук? – попита Джесика.

- Всъщност вчера те излъгах – признах, не откъсвайки поглед от витрината с пръстени.

- За кое?

- Няма значение – дори не знаех защо казах това.

- Не се притеснявай, няма да кажа на никого за вас, Едуард и малката игра, която играете.

- Какво? – попитах със странен глас. Двамата се опитвахме да я сватосаме с Нютан и използвахме всички начини, за да ги доближим един към друг.

- Днес ви чух, докато бяхте в почивка – зачудих се за какво става въпрос. – Аз наистина харесвам Майк и сега се опитвам да направя така, че той да ми обърне малко внимание.

- О, радвам се, че ти е допаднал. Той наистина е свестен.

* * *

След вземането на чантите от последният магазин, тръгнахме към изхода с идеята да се прибираме по домовете ни. Момчета ни чакаха на паркинга, помагайки с чантите. Едуард искаше да ме заведе до някаква сладкарница, така че щях да оставя повечето покупни в сребърното волво. Изведнъж се сблъсках с едно момиче.

- Внимавайте - помоли ме тя, вдигайки глада, за да ме погледне. - Изабела...!

- Карин, каква изненада да те видя тук - гласа ми несъзнателно се превърна в изкуствено сладък.

- Да, пазарувам - последва неудобна тишина. - Виж, искам да се извиня за миналата седмица. Не бях права така да те обвинявам.

- Няма проблем.

- Никол е малкото ми съкровище и когато ми разказа какво си направила за нея, осъзнах че съм сгрешила. Не си толкова лоша за колкото те мислих.

- Благодаря ти.

- Надявам се отново да се срещнем, но този път без обиди - и двете се засмяхме обменяйки телефонните си номера.

- Трябва да тръгвам, Карин. Беше изненадващо приятна среща...

- Така е, Бела. Чао

И двете се разделихме. Тя влезе в детският магазин, а аз се затичах към приятелите ми щастлива, спечелила още един съюзник от моята страна.

†*•**Łu$y€m**•*†

* * *

**AN: Във ваканция ще съм до средата на август. Следващата глава ще бъде публикувана след като се върна.**

**Приятно изкарване на ****горещите ****летни дни...**


End file.
